


Teasing Desires

by Bishiglomper



Series: Feverish Desires [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, page boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishiglomper/pseuds/Bishiglomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 in my pwp series.</p><p>Yami had done a thing, and now he's being punished by Yugi. It's really not going well for either of them. But it will when Yugi finally concedes and makes it up to Yami.</p><p>...by being his page boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So… this is the fic I promised Milo. Don’t worry, you’ll see why soon enough. =w= This is the first time I'm posting something without it being finished, I usually try desperately to avoid doing that. I'm always afraid if I do I'll get stuck and give up, and I hate subjecting people to that. But I think we're okay here. ...Anyhoodles.
> 
> SO. This fic is a bit different, for one thing, it’s going to have at least another chapter or two. We’ll see. I only have a vague concept plotted out. There’s one scene I’m so so so so so looking forward to writing. I hope it turns out well. X.x;   
> Speaking of which, one of the new quirks to this fic is there’ll be songs involved. The first one is linked right at the beginning, but it’s just for fun. Later there’ll be a songfic-like setting, and I’ll link the music which I would really recommend listening to as you read it. It’ll help with the imagery. I hope. Haven’t actually written it yet.
> 
> So ah, enjoy. ….Also sorry, no sex in this chapter. ;D All in good time~

 

The spirit silently lay on his host’s bed, in all his translucency; as was the manner of his manifestation outside of the puzzle. His interlocked fingers rested comfortably atop his chest as he stared at the plaster ceiling of his partner’s room, lost in thought. At first glance, you would miss the thin cords trailing from his ears to disappear off the edge of the bed, attached to a CD player on the floor. He was alone, music playing softly in his ears as he waited for his aibou to return from taking a shower.

[Here’s what’s playing](https://youtu.be/t-QTjUQ7yuI)

He could have waited in the puzzle, or even accompanied the boy. However, Yugi had said it was unnecessary, and that he would be out soon if he just wanted to wait in ‘our room’. He had said, as though the spirit were actually a roommate. So the spirit obediently waited for his return.

In his defense, though, Yami had been spending quite an amount of time manifested beside Yugi in the privacy of his host’s room, so, it was understandable Yugi considered him a resident. Yami tried to accommodate him, even setting up a CD player by the bed, so he could slip the earphones on and lie beside his lover as he went to sleep; the music keeping him grounded to the outside world so he didn’t lose consciousness entirely and end up being pulled back into his soul room. The pharaoh didn’t truly need sleep anyway, he was still just a spirit. Three-thousand years locked away in darkness was enough sleep to last him for eternity, in his opinion. He still dozed... and that’s all he required to get his energy back.

The music player had been Yugi’s idea. He asked his partner one night if he would join him in his bed, holding him until he could fall asleep. The boy had been restless lately, and he craved the comfort of his lover’s arms. Yami happily obliged, but his aibou caught him more than once dozing off, in risk of dematerializing. So he handed the spirit the CD player, pointing him to the small collection of music albums he had stashed away.

So that’s what he occupied himself doing as he took advantage of the alone time for some inner dialogue. Yami had been having several bouts of self-reflection as of late. Ranging from several things, from thoughts of the past and potentially different paths he may have gone down, had Yugi not been there. Where they would be if they hadn’t revealed their feelings for each other. What the future might mean for them since they had.

He didn’t know how long he was lost in his reverie, but soon enough Yami turned his head to see his partner entering the room, clad only in a fresh pair of boxers, a towel draped over his shoulder as he used one end to ruffle dry those tri-colored locks, relieving them of excess water. Water droplets trailed from his hair, sneaking from his temples and neck to drip onto his bare shoulders. Yugi looked up, finished with his hair, sticking up in all sorts of directions. Yugi flashed him a smile, moving on to rid his ears of water.

Yami sat up, swinging his legs around to plant his feet on the floor, removing the earbuds. He held them idly in his hands, the music forgotten. Yami smiled to himself, the sight of his aibou and that bright smile of his caused his heart to flutter happily.

“Going to change into pajamas?” Yami asked him. Yugi closed his bedroom door, dropping the very damp towel into the hamper and joining the spirit to sit on the bed.

“No, wasn’t going to. It’s kind of warm, thought I would just sleep like this tonight.” He hesitated, before voicing an afterthought, “Unless you mind?” The boy regarded him, searching for any objection.

But Yami shook his head. “Whatever makes you comfortable, aibou.”

 ** _//You know what I’d prefer you wear in bed, anyway, //_** the spirit added his own afterthought, unable to keep the slight smirk from gracing his lips as Yugi flustered, hastily removing himself from the bed to fidget with something across the room, by his desk. Yami didn’t have to see his face to know his diminutive other was blushing.

Yami stood, gliding silently across the room until he hovered just by the boy’s shoulder, Whose eye were glazed over as his mind’s eye afflicted him with all sorts of images, dredged up by the mild innuendo. Yami’s ghostly fingers caressed the boy’s back, from the band of his boxers, upward, sending shivers down his spine and pulling him out of his daze. Yugi turned his head, meeting the direct gaze of his partner.

There was a moment there, a silent intensity as their eyes met with their matching heated gaze.

And suddenly Yugi was on the floor, with the spirit straddling above, _tickling him._

He yelped, as those tangible-only-to-him digits all of a sudden forcefully dug themselves into his naked ribs, the spirit easily following him down as he landed heavily on the carpet. Yugi wheezed, writhing violently on the floor, unable to find the breath to actually squeal as the spirit gleefully continued the assault. That was good actually, because his grandpa was still downstairs and-

A knock came to the door. “Yugi, was that you? Are you alright?”

Oh right. The cry; the thud of his body hitting the floor.

Just as suddenly as it came, the assault ceased; Yami instantly throwing his hands up in mock surrender. Yugi panted for a moment, glaring daggers at the straddling spirit as he found his breath. Yami sat there silently, with his hands faithfully in the air, grinning like a Cheshire cat. At least he had the decency to stop on his own, keeping up pretenses before his host’s family.

“I’m- I’m fine, grandpa!” Yugi managed to call out, “I just tripped! I’m okay.” A moment passed, and Yugi sighed in relief as his grandfather expressed an “Oh, alright. Be more careful, then.” and moved away from the door.

Yugi paused a moment longer, waiting until he knew his grandfather was far enough away and out of earshot. Then he violently shoved Yami off of him, knocking the ex-pharaoh onto his ass with a soft grunt. Yugi slithered away, crawling to the end of his bedframe where he stopped to rest against it. “What’d you do that for?” He demanded of the spirit, who sat there nonchalantly, leaning back with his arms behind him as he sat with one leg crossed over the other, seemingly pleased with himself. “See what you almost did?”

“Yes,” he replied, and before Yugi could question his answer, said, “I see that I nearly have you flushed and breathless, just like you wanted.” He finished matter-of-factly.

Yugi flustered, sputtering in indignation. “Li- Like I wanted!? I- where did you get that idea!? I never said anything to you!” His legs were drawn up against him now, folding in on himself as he flustered, wildly pointing an accusing finger at the incorrigible spirit.

“Your eyes said it all, didn’t they?” The spirit took on a sultry expression, subtly altering his position, uncrossing his top leg and bending it at the knee, planting his foot on the carpet, and parting his legs ever so slightly from his position directly across from his partner. Yugi felt his temple become damp again, this time beading with sweat instead of water. Yugi gulped, his groin beginning to feel heavy between his legs.

Despite being unsettled, he managed to muster a glare toward the mischievous spirit. Its effectiveness was low, however, as it only served to widen the grin of that damned sexy being sitting across from him. He grimaced, “…Stop being such a tease.” The demand came out as a pout. Damnit.

The spirit chuckled, taken by his aibou’s charming behavior. He loved to tease him, it was so easy. The boy was absolutely adorable when he was embarrassed, and Yami loved seeing his cheeks color so prettily because of him. The spirit sat up, drawing his legs under him as he crawled upright on his knees toward his perturbed aibou, the other nearly squirming as he approached him.

Yugi sat still with both knees drawn up close to his body, his arms wrapped around them, hugging them tight against his chest. He watched the spirit warily as he inched closer on the carpet, knowing he was about to do _something._ Yami stopped, kneeling in front of him. Yugi looked up. They stared at each other; the smaller of them squinting in suspicion since the spirit had yet to make a move.

His partner bent closer to him, and Yugi flinched, expecting another tickle assault or something of the sort. But when the spirit gently claimed his lips, he relaxed, letting his eyes slip shut.

He released the embrace of his knees, letting them ease to either side of his partner’s body, allowing him to slide in closer so he could wrap his arms around the spirit’s neck. He hummed in pleasure as his lover deepened the kiss.

They parted, too soon for Yugi’s taste, and he withdrew with a slight pout upon his lips. Yami silently looked down on him, tongue darting out to lick his lips as if to savor the lingering flavor of his lover’s mouth.

Yugi wanted to groan. The man just never listened to him. He was still being a fucking tease. That spirit was incorrigible.

“Stop it.” Yugi grumbled, “Grandpa’s already come by once already, I really don’t want to have to explain when he walks in and finds me a writhing mess on my floor, ALONE.” This time, his expression held a seriousness that left Yami feeling slightly disappointed.

“Alright, alright.” Yami conceded, his hands up in admitted defeat. He shuffled backward a bit to give his aibou space. “You win. I’ll stop.”

Yugi huffed, extending his bottom lip out to blow those stray strands of hair from his face. The cuteness of it brought a smile to Yami’s lips.

He slid, still on his knees, over to the side of the bed and sat next to his aibou. Yugi took the spirit’s arm closest to him and threw it around his shoulder, moving in and snuggling into his side, curling his legs beside him as he sat on the side of his hip. His arms came to wrap around the spirit’s middle.

“You’re like a koala,” Yami commented, hugging him close, bringing his other hand rest atop the arm across his stomach. “Better than a boa constrictor,” Yugi returned; smiling against his chest in amusement.

“Hm. Yes, I suppose that wouldn’t be quite as cuddly.” The body beside him twitched, a silent chuckle emitting from the teen.

They snuggled for a moment, but true to Yugi’s once previous assessment of the spirit’s inability to keep his hands off him, the arm wrapped around Yugi’s shoulders wandered downward, slipping his hand into the band of the boy’s boxers and cupping his cheek. Yugi tore his head away from its comfortable resting place to stare pointedly at the perverted spirit. Yami acted as though nothing was amiss, purposely, nonchalantly avoiding his aibou’s gaze as he massaged and fondled the warm flesh in his grasp.

“I thought you were going to stop that.” Yugi removed his arm behind his lover, intent on removing the appendage himself when his hand brushed across something beneath his bed, eliciting a rustling noise.

Yugi peeked behind the spirit’s back but couldn’t see anything. He finished in his mission of removing the man’s hand from his underwear, gently nudging him out of the way as he reached beneath the bed. Yami looked down to see what he was doing in interest.

Yugi pulled out a black plastic sack, tied up by the handles. It had no logo, but he could feel it had several small and medium-sized items clattering around inside, and maybe a magazine. Yugi spared a glance to the spirit, catching the spark of recognition in his eyes.

“This yours?” he held the bag up to him. Yami didn’t take it, and the teen noticed he looked a little uncomfortable. “Ah... no. Sort of?”

Yugi looked at him incredulously. He kept his eyes on the spirit as he untied the handles. He looked down, glancing at the contents. Nothing was immediately distinguishable, as the room was dimly lit and the items were in a dark bag.

He reached inside, pulling out the largest item. He was right, there was a magaz- Yugi flushed violently as he realized what he was holding.

“Yami. Where did you get this.” The teen was impressed with himself that it hadn’t come out as a squeak.

“Um. A store,” he offered, vaguely, as he stared transfixed to a rather interesting piece of lint dangling from the corner of the ceiling.

“ _How did you get this_?” Yugi asked in incredulous disbelief, he was both terrified and tremendously curious about the other contents of the bag, but he didn’t dare to look yet.

He held in his hand a dirty magazine, one that wouldn’t simply be found hidden in the racks of any convenience store. No, this one… this was only something that would be found in an _adult store._ The cover featured two young looking men, one lying sprawled in the other’s lap. Both of them were hardly clad in anything, and what minuscule fabric did cover them, was leather and studs and chains that left nothing to the imagination, as their bulging groins were cupped in what looked like matching leather speedos.

Yugi cleared his throat, again voicing that last question. “How did you get this, Yami?”

“With your allowance?”

 _‘Alright,’_ Yugi thought, his head becoming downcast, shadows veiling his eyes. That was going to be his next question. He clarified his first, “I mean, _did you walk into an adult store with **my** body?”_

At least the spirit had the decency to flinch. “..Yes.”

Yami could physically feel the ominous waves rolling off his partner. Through the link, he sensed both the boy’s mortification and the indignant rage roiling through him. The spirit found himself inching away slightly.

“And when was this?” The small teenager’s voice was strangely calm, and whilst Yami felt he should be relieved by that, it unnerved him all the more.

“Last week... After you left everyone back at the arcade and needed to stop downtown to pick up some things. I… may have switched without your knowledge and visited an establishment. Nothing really happened, I just needed to pick up a few things..”

“Like a twink magazine? _Really, Other Me?_ ” Yami cast his head down, almost in shame if not for the slightly amused grin sneaking onto his face.

“I was going to share it with you?” Yami tilted his head, meeting his Other’s gaze with what he hoped was a charming smile. _A ‘You know you still love me’ smile._

“But HOW were you able to get this? I’m not even eighteen yet. Why would they sell this to you?” Yugi looked down to the bag still in his lap, his curiosity now getting the better of him. He slowly reached into it, pulling out a long, thin box. It was lube. Okay, he could understand that. He placed the item aside, about to venture into the bag again; but he paused, as the spirit had yet to answer him.

“..Yami!” Yugi wasn’t.. angry with him, exactly, but he deserved some answers. “ _How.”_ He demanded.

The spirit sighed. It was true Yugi wasn’t eighteen yet, he was only sixteen; and it didn’t help matters any that his body was small, about as tall as a child still in middle school. But Yami knew they needed lube, so he ventured into the adult toy store that sat hidden between some worn down buildings on the downtown strip. He knew he’d never have been able to get Yugi to step foot inside such an establishment, so he snuck his consciousness toward the front, blocking the boy from seeing his intentions. He hadn’t done that in a while and felt slightly guilty about it. He didn’t need to hide from Yugi anymore. The spirit began his story.

Yami intended to be in and out of there that day, but… there were so many different things, he was curious. He browsed the store, bewildered by all the different sort of items, toys, and accessories he came across. Eventually, he attracted the notice of the young man up front manning the register. He called out to Yami, asking him to verify his age. Though he had a presence that said he was older than he looked, the spirit had no proof and he went up to speak to the man. He tried to kick him out, but an idea flickered in his head.

“Oh, god. You didn’t challenge him to a _shadow game, did you_?” The terror on his aibou’s suddenly ghostly pale face at his question tore at the spirit’s heart with guilt. He hadn’t done that in a long time; he wasn’t like that anymore.

“No! No,” he said, trying to keep the grimace off his face. “I only challenged him to a normal game; one of his choice. We made the deal that if I could beat him, he’d treat me as any legal customer.”

Yugi released a ragged sigh, a breath he didn’t realize he had held. He was relieved. It was true it had been a while since the spirit had invoked such a magic to get his way, and it almost never crossed Yugi’s mind anymore, the possibility of it happening again. But when he began to say that…

“I’m sorry, Yami. I know you’re not like that anymore.” Yugi looked closer at his lover’s expression, his gut wrenching as he read the hurt beneath his straight expression. Yugi set the mysterious bag aside, reaching up and clasping his arms around the spirit’s shoulders. Yami stiffened. “I’m so sorry, Other Me!” He cried, “I know you’re not like that now, I don’t know why I thought it was even a possibility. You’d never do something like that, especially if I weren’t in danger! I never meant to imply you were still capable of it. Will you please forgive me?” Yugi never meant to hurt him, and the longer the spirit went without answering him, the deeper his heart sunk. His eyes began to feel hot, prickling with tears.

But Yami relaxed beneath his embrace, bringing his arms to wrap around his light. He tipped his head to rest upon his partner’s in affection.

“It’s alright, aibou. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” He lifted his head from his and Yugi looked up, meeting his gaze. The poor thing looked distraught, more so than Yami actually felt over the unintentional reminder. He dipped his head, kissing his aibou’s eyelids, caressing by them with his thumbs as he cupped his heart-shaped face, wiping away the tears before they could truly start. “I forgive you.”

“Okay…” Yugi murmured, refusing to meet his gaze as still felt guilty. “So… what game did you play?”

“Yahtzee.”

Laughter bubbled up from Yugi, despite himself. That was not what he had been expecting. The spirit quirked a smile, the boy’s amusement becoming infectious. “What?” He asked. “What’s so weird about Yahtzee?”

“I was just,... not expecting that. At all. Duel Monsters, a card or board game maybe. But Yahtzee?”

Yami laughed. “Ah… yes. I was a bit surprised when the man reached below the counter and set it up, right there. I think he was grateful for the distraction.”

“And you kicked his ass, didn’t you.” As was obvious considering his loot. Yami grinned.

“He said I was welcome back anytime, as long as I played a game or two with him.”

Yugi wondered if this guy had any idea who this spirit was, as he never lost a game. Any sort of game. That guy was sure to be in for some disappointment once he realizes he’ll never beat Yami.

“Well…” Yugi’s eyes wandered off to the side in consideration. “I’m glad you made a friend.” He smiled, pleased for the spirit. But when he looked back to him, his expression was straightened.

“But you know I’m going to have to punish you.”

Yami stiffened. Punishment? What did his partner mean by that? By the matter-of-fact tone of his voice, nothing as far as the intention was discernable. And Yugi’s expression remained stoic. Yami didn’t know what to expect.

“You used my body without my knowledge. I’m not upset about your not asking for permission, though. I told you that you could switch whenever you wanted. ” He said. “But you took it into an **adult** toy store, bought stuff with my money and didn’t tell me.” The spirit nodded slowly, cautiously admitting to his mistakes.

“You’re grounded.”

The spirit blinked in bewilderment. _He was grounded?_ What, was he a misbehaving child, and Yugi the parent? It was almost laughable. Except for the fact that Yugi could, in fact, make all the rules. Yugi was his host, and Yami loved and respected him. He’d have to listen.

Yami mentally grumbled. He wouldn’t do anything to cause his aibou grief considering their arrangement. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Yugi were going to take away the privilege of his manifesting outside of the puzzle. Or allowing him to switch and spend time in the real world. Both of which he tried never to take for granted. He mentally braced himself, crossing his arms almost defensively.

“What do you mean?” The question came across somewhat stiffly.

“No sex for a week.”

It took Yami a split second for that to register, as Yugi had said it so decisively. His arms fell in shock. “What? Yugi, please.”

But Yugi shook his head, placing a hand on the bed as he got to his feet, standing above the still kneeling spirit.

“Nope. You could have gotten lube anywhere, and you went and got all this other stuff because you’re a horny bastard.” He said this affectionately, shooting a wink at the spirit as he turned to throw the bag and the rest of the items into the desk’s bottom drawer. Yugi would look at it later, he didn’t think it would be wise right now to tempt them, given the circumstance. Who knew what naughty things the pharaoh had acquired during his shopping trip.

Now normally if his lover winked at him, Yami would be enjoying a tingly shudder running through his body at the gesture; but he was still in shock, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he fully dawned the realization and he missing the gesture.

“What do you mean by ‘no sex’, exactly?” Yami asked, trying to make sense of the command. “No penetration, or…?”

A tingle ran through Yugi as his lover asked that, and a tinge of regret passed through him, feeling an ache, deep inside him. “No _nothing._ ” He steeled himself. “You’re not allowed to touch me.”

Seeing the physical anguish this caused his lover, Yugi back-tracked a little. “I mean no fooling around! …You can still, y’know, kiss me. And stuff.” He turned his head away, a light blush tinging his cheeks.

Yami sighed in relief. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to live without at the _very, very least,_ kissing his lover. Yugi’s kisses were his ambrosia, Yami could savor him endlessly.

Yami rose to his feet, standing next to his partner, there, beside the bed. He touched the boy’s cheek, still turned away from him and guided his face to meet his gaze. Yugi’s breath hitched, expecting the spirit to lay claim to his lips, as he often sought to do.

“And stuff?” The spirit asked, his smooth, baritone voice washing over him. His eyes darkened, regarding his light with a half-lidded gaze. “Maybe you should establish the terms of my punishment, so I know what to expect.”

“Um…” Yugi was distracted by the gentle pressure the spirit had on his face. Not to mention that really sexy look he was giving him right now. _‘Hnnnn.’_

“Uhh,” he tried again, narrowing his focus. He avoided looking at the spirit’s eyes, instead focusing on those really warm, slightly chapped lips that _Yugi just wanted to…_

“Yugi.” Yugi snapped back to reality, a reddish tinge blossoming across his nose. He met the spirit’s gaze again. “Aren’t you going to tell me what the rules of my punishment are?”

“Uh.. yes.” Finally. A word. It was progress.

“No… uh, ” It was no good, the spirit was just way too close for comfort. Yugi withdrew from his grasp, taking his face back. He brought his hands up to his cheeks, realizing just how warm they were. _‘Aauuuugh.’_

The boy stepped back. He ignored the amused expression of the spirit, crossing his arms and shoving his hands under his armpits, backing up until he was nearly in front of his bedroom door. A very disgruntled expression planted itself on his face, but he was finally able to speak.

“No touching my ass, first of all. In any way, shape or form.” He demanded and paused, taking note of Yami’s expression. So far he just looked disappointed, but accepting of it. “And no touching my…” He trailed off shyly, causing Yami’s head to tilt expectantly, eagerly waiting for Yugi to say it, knowing he was uncomfortable about it.

“What was that, aibou? You should make yourself clear, I don’t want to unintentionally break any rules and get myself in trouble…” _Ooooh, that bastard. He was enjoying this._ Yugi’s brow furrowed in determination. He wasn’t going to let the spirit rile him, in risk of him losing his resolve. His darker half deserved to be punished, and it was long overdue.

“You’re not allowed to touch my dick.” There, he said it; and added: “ _And I won’t touch yours, either_.”

Yami was pleased for a moment, proud of his aibou before dropping his head in dramatic disappointment. He said nothing, though, beginning to idly pace the room before the bed. He looked contemplative as he listened.

“Anything else?”

“Yeah..” Yugi _had_ thought of something else, something the pervert had done once before. He unfolded his arms to point accusingly at the spirit. “No touching yourself in front of me.”

Yami cursed sharply, the suddenness causing Yugi to flinch before he grinned. Busted! That mischievous, horny little bastard was going to use that against him again! Yugi was relieved he thought to include that.

“And no touching my, um…” His hands came up to hover over his chest hesitantly. “…nipples.” He ended weakly, looking down at his open palms. They were one of his most sensitive areas… and, well, is lover could leave him rigid and weeping just by applying his skillful ministrations to those particular assets. He snuck a glance to the spirit, whom still paced as he listened. He saw the quirk of his lips, knowing the spirit took dark pleasure in knowing what he could do to his diminutive Other.

“I think that’s it. For one week; none of that.” Yami stopped his pacing, turning to face his partner.

“And I still get to kiss you, correct?”

A happy, tingly sensation danced up Yugi’s spine. _‘Yes, please.’_ He thought to himself. “Correct.”

Yami approached his light, stopping inches from him, with their chests almost touching. Yugi looked up at his taller Other, meeting his gaze evenly. “Can I still… touch you like this?”

Yami hesitantly placed his hand on Yugi’s shoulder, pulling him in gently and wrapping his arms around his back. He hugged him, holding him against his body. Yugi blinked, half expecting him to try something. When he didn’t, Yugi settled into him, wrapping his own arms around his lover’s middle as he had him pressed flush against his chest. He nuzzled the pharaoh’s chest, reveling in his warmth, though he appeared translucent.

“Hmm… yes.” He murmured, his eyes slipping shut as he took pleasure in being held. Yami’s hands began to rub circles on his back affectionately, still within the zone of innocent intent. “And this?”

“Mhm…” Yugi was beginning to melt, feeling a little sleepy... it must be late by now. He should be getting to bed.

The spirit’s head dipped down, planting a kiss to his aibou’s forehead. Yugi hummed appreciatively. Yami dipped further down, cupping his lover’s cheek to plant a kiss there, too. Yugi looked at him and smiled. His lover smiled back.

He did it again, to the other one, this time trailing kisses over to his ear, encasing his lobe with his lips and gently sucking on the flesh. Yugi made a little appreciative noise, his head lulling to the side to let Yami continue. Oh, that felt nice.

The pharaoh kissed and sucked his way down, coming to that junction of Yugi’s neck he so loved to mark in possession. He found the vein beneath his skin and sucked, renewing the faded marks from past playtimes. His tongue lavished it thoroughly. Yugi moaned.

Suddenly, as though the sound emitting from his own lips were a bucket of cold water thrown upon him, Yugi’s eyes flew open wide in shock, and he scrambled clumsily out of Yami’s embrace. Yami let him go, a pleased sort of look shining in those darkened amethyst eyes that almost matched his hosts’ and he stepped back obediently.

“NO,” Yugi told him, firmly, pointing a finger at him as though he were chastising a misbehaving pet. “There will be none of that!”

“I didn’t break any rules,” Yami simply stated. “You said I could kiss you? You never said I couldn’t touch your skin or your neck..” That pale, slender neck, begging to be lavished again. Yugi sported a nice color, the flush going all the way down his bare chest. A glance southward revealed evidence of his lover’s arousal. Yami was pleased with himself. He now had a better idea of how easily it would be to break his aibou of his resolve now, promising himself that he would have Yugi beneath him screaming his name in climax before the week was done. The boy didn’t know what he was getting himself into, in trying to deny the spirit. He wouldn’t get away with it. Not if Yami had anything to say about it.

“But..” Yugi growled in frustration. It was true, he said nothing about making out or touching other parts of his body. He could update the rules, surely, but he hesitated to. He lived for even the smallest brushes of contact he got from his partner. That would be too much, to deny himself that, even if the spirit sought to exploit it. It would cause him physical anguish if he caught the spirit restraining himself in that way. That would break his resolve far sooner than abstaining from sex would.

Yugi sighed. “Fine. But you have to release me if I tell you no.”

“If.” Yami winked, and Yugi’s knees were jelly beneath him.

“Just get in bed...” he told him, exasperated. The teen made for the bed then, brushing past the pharaoh. He paused suddenly, as he reached to pull the covers up and snapped, “And keep your hands to yourself!”

Yami grinned to himself. Oh yes, he was confident he was going to win this little ‘game’. It wasn’t just a punishment, Yami took it as a challenge.

He let his aibou settle in, and he climbed beside him to lay on his own side, above the bed covers in an act of good faith. Yugi eyed him carefully, not trusting him for a minute. But then the spirit regarded him in a way that just had Yugi’s heart trying to flutter up and out of him, and he forgot to be suspicious of his darker half. His little hand slid from beneath the covers to entwine with the spirit’s, and he smiled, genuinely happy.

Yami took delight in the feelings that openly flooded their link, letting himself be washed away in the comforting feelings of love and content that rolled off his lover. He would never get used to that. Knowing he caused such strong, wonderful, bright emotions in his aibou. It would always bewilder him. The boy’s small hand entwined in his own squeezed his gently. Yugi gazed silently up at him.

“Goodnight, aibou.”

He smiled at him, before closing his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, still holding the spirit’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami tries really hard to break his aibou of his resolve. In all sorts of ridiculous ways. But when it comes down to it, will he let him suffer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it with my formatting inconsistencies omg

Oh dear Gods. It had only been four days. _Four days_ so far and the spirit wasn’t sure if he was going to make it out of this punishment alive. He was in a constant state of sexual frustration, having been barred from touching his lover for an entire week and unable to curb his insatiable hunger for him. He didn’t know how he was going to make it the remaining three days. The fact that Yami couldn’t have him only made him want his partner all the more. He was constantly on his mind. It was a double-edged sword, trying to break his light’s steadfastness on the matter. It brought Yami closer to breaking seemingly faster than it did Yugi; being allowed to touch him, but not _truly touching him_. He didn’t know how the boy was managing it. As for Yami, his balls felt bluer than lapis lazuli.

The pharaoh had the impression that _he_ had had the upper hand, surely able to break his aibou of his resolution _by now_. But he’d tried damn near everything.

At first, he tried the fleeting brushes of contact, sneaking touches to his aibou innocently as he first did, way back then. Before he let himself truly caress the soft warmth of his light, letting himself return Yugi’s love. The smaller teen confessed once that it was one of the first things that caused his heart to pound and his breath to hitch in his chest; whenever the spirit touched him, as seemingly platonic as it had been.

It currently didn’t have much effect. The most he could get out of him was a sigh, and more often than not, he did it as he steadied himself; attempting to patch the hairline cracks that surfaced on his resolve.

He almost had him after one particular duel, _almost…_ But in the end, Yami relented, unable to subject his lover to such torment.

The spirit had to try something else. So he tried talking _dirty_ to him.

Now that particular technique, that one had an effect. One sentence could send his lover into a flustered tizzy. Yami began telling him all the things he would do to his aibou the moment he was off restriction, all the things he’d be doing to him _right then_ , otherwise. He voiced every sinful thought he had about the other as it came, letting him know just how much he ached for him. Yami even found more creative ways to agitate his partner, slipping in choice words like _“fuck”_ and emphasizing whenever he said the word _“come”._ He quite enjoyed himself, actually.

Yami thought he surely had him then. …Until Yugi quickly figured out how to block his side of the link. Damn it all to the shadow realm. That shot down his productivity by at least seventy percent. Yami was almost 0 for 0.

He needed a new tactic. It was stated in the rules that Yami wasn’t allowed to touch himself in Yugi’s presence. He had instantly cursed at that one, having already thought of it until Yugi sunk that ship before it even hit the water. But Yami was a creative deviant…

Whenever he manifested before Yugi, he’d appeared stark naked. And why not, no one else was able to perceive him in that form, anyway. The first time he did it, Yugi was having lunch with his friends at burger world, catching up. Yami was bored and decided to pop in, taking that opportunity to test-run his new strategy.

Of course, he had perfect timing. Yugi was currently guzzling down his soda; when Yami appeared butt-ass naked, sitting at the end of the table, arms crossed and one leg thrown over his knee nonchalantly. All of a sudden Yugi was showering his friends across from him with the sticky beverage, as it violently sprayed from his nose. Yami simply sat there with a pleased high-and-mighty expression as he watched Tea try to nurse the poor teenager, wiping his face almost maternally while Yugi slumped against the booth as he gave up the ghost from shock more than anything. He never could come up with an explanation for his friends.

But that instance wasn’t enough for Yugi to concede, no; this one he needed to be drawn out. Otherwise, it was simply for shock value. No, as hilarious as that was, the pharaoh needed Yugi to come to him. He wanted Yugi _begging_ for Yami to take him. So after that, he’d start sitting next to him, too close for comfort. He always did this while they were in public, where Yugi couldn’t really do anything about it.

Yugi would be sitting on a park bench, waiting for one of the guys to meet him. Yami would manifest, naked. After a whole day of this, Yugi had enough exposure therapy by now to simply sigh in exasperation at the spirit’s antics. Yami would sit there, silently, as though enjoying the scenery. Inching closer to his partner. He’d end up flush against him. At some point or other, (he forgot how he ended up there exactly,) Yami was sitting on Yugi’s lap, facing him. He straddled the teen’s stiff form ( _And he was stiff_ ) as he uselessly pressed himself against the back of the bench, leaning as far away as he possibly could, desperately trying to get away from his naked partner _and_ his cock, as he possibly could. Yami only smiled, reminding his aibou that there was no rule against this. He wasn’t touching his cock, nor his own. _Not directly, anyway._

The spirit couldn’t help but grin when Yugi threw his head back and groaned when Yami grasped his shoulders and firmly ground his naked pelvis against Yugi’s clothed form, there, in the middle of the park. His cock reveled in the friction, rubbing teasingly against the boy’s belly, hindered from closer contact by his belts. He slipped a hand up under his partner’s shirt, caressing his stomach and chest, careful not to touch his nipples _\- that one wasn’t allowed._ But that didn’t mean he couldn’t still circle around them, massaging his chest as long as he didn’t touch those cute, little pink buds.

When Yugi clenched his eyes tightly shut, trying to block him out, Yami changed tactics. He slowed his pace, slowly gyrating over his aibou’s groin, practically giving him a lap dance. He was pleased to find his lover hardening beneath him, the already snug fabric becoming increasingly tight against his growing arousal. The best part was Yugi couldn’t do a thing about it, lest he risks embarrassing himself amongst the park-goers. ( _Though the longer this went on, the closer he was to embarrassing himself for a different reason._ ) And actually, it was second best; the first being when Yugi began to make tiny little whining noises of pleasure and frustration. That was the best part. At the very least, he was getting him back for the torment his light caused him. By the time Joey had met up with him, Yugi had to excuse himself, muttering something about a sudden stomachache and needing to get home as swiftly as possible.

Yugi refused to speak to Yami for the rest of the night. He even banished him to his own bed. That was 1 for Yami. He would have reveled in his victory, except that after he caused the boy to be mortified, he threatened to make his punishment last _two weeks_. That icy wave of dread served to halt him in his tracks. Yami wouldn’t last another week. He knew that much. _He’d be the one on his knees_ , begging for his lover.

….he considered that thought for a moment; before shooting it down with a clearing shake of his head. No, he’d lock himself in his soul room for a week before he would resort to that _. (…Maybe.)_

So there he was, in his own bed whilst Yugi slept on without him, in the physical world.

He was there all right, desperately trying to relieve his frustrations, working his cock feverishly with one hand while massaging his aching sack with the other.

A sheen of sweat blanketed his entire naked body, beads of it forming on his temples, practically running rivulets down the side of his face, falling toward his heated ears and neck and dampening his hair. His eyes were clenched tight, his expression not unlike one of agony as he tried to bring his body peace from the constant arousal he had been afflicted with for days.

“OH gods, _Yugi_ ,” He groaned, his voice husky and slightly strained as he arched into his hand. Of course, he fantasized about his little tormentor. It was only because of him that he was like this. Only his aibou could cause him to become so unraveled, and his little light was so talented; he didn’t even have to be present to do so.

The pharaoh’s moans and panting breaths seemed to echo hollowly in his bedchamber. It perturbed him, only emphasizing the fact that he was in his excessively large bed, _alone_. The fact never bothered him before, he’d spent many a lonely night in his own bed, even after calling Yugi his own.

Not after their coupling, however… since his light had found his way to the pharaoh’s bed, they’d always slept together, either there in the bedchambers of the pharaoh’s soul room or out in the physical realm. Either way, Yami had gotten used to it very quickly and because not only was he pent up from being on restriction and needing to take care of himself; but Yugi had banished him from his bed for the first time since then. It only made it more apparent, how much the spirit missed him.

Yami changed his position, getting up onto his knees and resting his ass on his heels. _He was so close to coming, he could almost taste it._ The coil in his belly was wound up so tight he feared it would snap.

Ra, how could Yugi do this to him? Did he not know just how frustrated the spirit was? Yami admitted his mistakes, willing to take whatever punishment his aibou saw fit; but this was just torture. He knew the boy _must_ be feeling frustrated as well. At least Yami tried to relieve himself. Did Yugi, ever? He didn’t know. After his damn partner learned how to cut him off, Yami wasn’t as privy to everything his aibou did during the day. (Or night?) It was probably for the best. Yami had the feeling that if he saw Yugi touching himself, rules be damned; he was going to take him.

 _Oh heavens,_ Yami’s rhythm on his cock had faltered, imagining his aibou _pleasuring himself._

He could just picture it, his smaller Other, writhing softly on the bed, his hand between his legs; legs that rubbed together every so often just to add an extra bit of pressure there. His other hand occupied itself with his nipples; twisting and pinching them lightly, alternating caresses of his own chest and inflicting mildly electrifying tinges of pleasurable pain as he flicked at them. Yugi’s head was thrown back into his pillow, his eyes tightly shut as he concentrated on bringing himself to completion.

The spirit’s own expression mimicked his fantasy’s, his head lulled backward, eyes closed in concentration, both on the hand on his cock and keeping the image of his lover in his mind’s eye. He could feel his face burning, knowing there was a prominent flush of pleasure across his own features. He pictured Yugi that way, having always taken pleasure in seeing his aibou’s skin flush. His pale, alabaster skin turned such a pretty pink when he was aroused, or embarrassed.

He pictured Yugi naked on his own bed. The pale moonlight filtering through the windows, as it had that very first night, casting an illuminating glow upon his heated, naked skin. Everything would be silent in the house except for the small gasps and light panting that emitted from the teenager, there, alone in his room.

The spirit released a shuddering breath, his heart rate increasing even more in anticipation as he voyeured the fantasy version of his light as he spread those legs, snaking a hand below and under him to thrust two small, thin digits into himself.

Fantasy Yugi moaned, biting his own bottom lip in an effort to keep quiet. He didn’t want to wake his grandfather. He also didn’t want to attract the attention of his darker half, not wanting to see him like this, with his resolve so weak and his partner just lying there, ripe for the taking.

The boy released a huffing breath of frustration. His fingers just weren’t enough. He couldn’t get the proper angle to brush that wonderful, soft bump in his channel that his pharaoh had discovered for him.

Yami watched the imaginary version of his light retreat both of his hands from their posts and roll over onto his stomach, his pert little ass bare and exposed under the light of the full moon. He reached under his pillow, sliding out a tube of something and a long, dark phallic object. His small hand rubbed slowly over the length of it, studying it, _fondling it_.

 _The spirit moaned_ , the sound echoing through his chamber. His hand slowed, not as eager to finish himself quite as quickly as he first had been. Now he wanted to play this fantasy out, to come with this version of his light, since he wasn’t actually able to with the one in reality.

He forced his hand away, peering down at himself to see his cock twitch; jerking against his stomach, steadily leaking precum. A shudder ran through his body. He took a deep breath, steadying himself from the edge of orgasm.

When it felt safe enough to touch his cock again, he did so with the lightest of touches. Using only his thumb and forefinger to toy with the head, stroking just below the crown with swift, teasing motions. He caressed the length of it, wishing it was his aibou’s small, soft fingers that were touching him. He continued to stroke himself, closing his eyes and returning to his fantasy.

Yugi had that dark phallic object in hand, the color more distinguished as a deep purple color under the light filtering onto the bed. The boy lay there on his stomach, regarding the new toy with a lustful, half-lidded gaze as he touched it, feeling the mildly defined ridges, the cool texture of the gel-like, rubberized plastic.

His breath hitched, his fingers stilling as an idea came to him. He hesitantly brought the item toward his lips, a tongue darting out to meet it, briefly. He did it again, swirling his tongue around the head of the object, his eyes slipping shut, breath hitching in his chest as he imagined it wasn’t a toy he was tasting, but his pharaoh. He took the dildo into his mouth, sucking and lavishing it as he would for the pharaoh. He felt his cheek stretch as its cool, smooth skin rubbed against the inside of it.

He dipped his head down, engulfing it, holding the end of it in his hand, keeping it on the bed. He let himself bob his head, letting his teeth gently scrape it, as there was no worry to mind them. He sunk lower, seeing how much he could take in before it neared the back of his throat. It was only about halfway, it’s size a few inches longer in length than his actual lover’s.

When he was done playing, Yugi withdrew the object with a pop, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to it as he removed it from his mouth, having gotten a bit overzealous in his ministrations.

Yugi sat up onto his knees, his rigid cock resting heavily against his leg. He took the forgotten tube and squeezed a bit of the transparent substance onto his toy, rubbing his hand over it, coating it from only about halfway up. He wanted to be able to have a good grip on it, after all. He reached below to coat himself with the remaining slickness on his fingers.

His knees were bent, heels digging into the mattress and he leaned back on his arm that supported him. The hand that pressed itself into the mattress for stability held the phallic object, taking his weight mostly on his wrist. His hips were lifted, suspended over the sheets as he worked his fingers in him, preparing himself to take in the toy’s girth. He didn’t spend long on his preparations, however, as he was eager to try his new toy.

He then leaned back onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. Yugi brought the lubricated dildo between his legs, spreading them wide open, pausing to rub it teasingly against his entrance for a moment before slipping the tip of it inside. Yugi’s head lulled back, his hips already wanting to rock into it. He growled, deciding he really didn’t have the patience to take it slow, needing to fill himself _now_.

With a quick, slightly forceful thrust of his hand, he impaled himself; pushing it nearly halfway inside him before it came to a stop, and he gasped, unaware of when his breath had caught in his chest. The pain tore at him, and he winced, keeping still as the burning sting gradually lessened until it was simply a dull burn.

After another moment he withdrew it slightly, experimentally, to see if it would cause him any pain. If there was any, it was masked by the pleasure the action brought him and he began to lightly pant, gently beginning to thrust the phallic object in and out of him, getting more used to its girth with every pass. Soon Yugi was practically gnawing through his lip as he struggled to keep quiet, mewling noises still managing to escape him as he fucked himself with the eggplant-purple rubber cock.

Yami was once again pleasuring himself feverishly, his pace matching his imaginary light’s. Oh gods, how he wished he could have actually bought one of those wonderfully naughty items on his excursion. He saw them at the store, wanting to; but Yugi didn’t actually have the money to afford it then. Yami made a note to himself, maybe he could convince his aibou to let him go back and get a few more things sometime…

Yami was about to come; just the thought of asking his light to play with such a toy, _as the spirit watched_ , sent a lustful shudder running through him. Gods, he truly loved to corrupt his light.

Back in the spirit’s imaginary realm of smut, Yugi had changed positions in an attempt to get a better angle. He now lay on his bed facing the opposite direction, his hips on his pillow and feet planted against the headboard with knees bent and apart.

 _Still_ not quite satisfied, because ‘ _Damnit, it was hard to fuck yourself’_ , Yugi slithered down until his ass nearly reached his headboard, inching his feet further up the wall with knees bent almost all the way until he lay nearly pretzeled. His hips rose and finally he could reach properly, sinking the rubber cock deeper inside him, angling it so it hit his prostate more directly, instead of the agonizing little brushes he could only manage before.

_Continuous strings of moans were eliciting from the spirit now, his eyes closed, fondling his balls in his palm while continuing to swiftly stroke his extremely rigid, weeping cock with the other. His hips rocked instinctively, the coil within him tightening to an indescribable degree, it was almost painful._

“Ohh, Yami… Yami, yes!” He exclaimed breathily. Yugi couldn’t help himself any longer. He moaned freely, imagining it was the pharaoh pounding into him as he thrust the cock in deeper; faster. “Oh, please… _Pharaoh.._ ” he whimpered; “ _Fuck,”_ he breathed. His hand swiftly found his own cock, having left it to focus on the rubber one in his ass. He was so close to coming, _so so so close_.

_The spirit was close too, practically keening in desperate need; just- just a little bit more; ‘ **Please, for the love of Ra** …’_

In the midst of his erratic, haphazard fucking of himself, Yugi managed to hit that sweet bundle of nerves, dead on, with extreme prejudice.

 _“Fuck! **YAMI**! OhGods…!”_ He cried his lover’s name, the intensity of his orgasm bringing tears to his eyes. _His hand still worked his cock feverishly, spurting come all over his face and hair due to his precarious position. He stilled the phallic object in his ass, clenching his cheeks tightly as his channel flexed and squeezed around it. He imagined it was the pharaoh’s cock he was milking, and not a cheap, plastic imitation…._

Yami had come with a wordless cry; he practically screamed. His orgasm roiled through him with the intensity of a tsunami, he thought his balls were going to rupture from the sheer force of it. String after string of cum erupted from him; his body having been pent up for several days. This was the first time he’d been able to come properly since his torment began. Several exhausting moments later, the pharaoh looked down at himself, seeing the mess he had made. His chest glistened not only with sweat, but now cum as well, and his sheets were soaked…

He shifted, halting suddenly, a distressed noise escaping him as his over-abused cock twitched against his thigh; a slight aftershock. His cock settled back down and Yami managed to carefully slide back onto his bed, mindful of the wet spot.

The spirit’s head hit his pillow with a soft _‘fwump’_ ; His damp hair a tousled mess about his face. He exhaled a shuddering sigh. At least he felt more at ease. Maybe now he’ll be able to last the remainder of his punishment without spontaneously combusting.

His body felt heavy. He was pleasantly exhausted. Yami’s eyes drooped shut; his breathing evened. _He slipped into a comfortable, restful sleep._

___________________________________________________

 

It was the end of the fourth day. He basically only needed to last _three more freaking days_ , and he’d be **done** with this farce. Yugi grumbled to himself as he fought with the buttons of his pajamas, getting ready for bed.

Yugi deeply regretted ever choosing this as a punishment for the spirit. _‘Stupid, stupid, stupid!’_ He promised whatever gods would listen to him that he’d never do such a thing again if they would just keep that infernal, horny pharaoh _away from him_. The lengths that man was going to in attempt to break him was almost laughable; except for the fact that it was driving Yugi absolutely crazy. Not to mention _insane with lust_.

 _‘Being this aroused for so long **must** be detrimental to your health.’ _ He’d thought, dismally.

His lover was just truly evil; Yugi accepted. He may have calmed the beast as far as keeping him from sending every corrupt soul to the shadow realm, but his own deviance was deeply rooted. How could he bear to treat his little aibou this way, otherwise? It was just cruel.

Yugi conceded that he’d be spending the remainder of the spirit’s restriction at home, as agonizing as it was. It was safer than being caught in public, unable to deter his obnoxious lover’s advances. ( _It took him a few times to realize this_ ) Dread filled him with his acceptance. He may be more physically able to avoid Yami, but it also worked to the spirit’s advantage, as far as being free to afflict upon his light whatever new, torturous technique he thought up next.

He had thought about giving in. _Oh_ , did he consider it. But Yugi’s determination could match that of his partner’s at times, and he wasn’t about to be outmatched with this. His lover tried all sorts of dirty tricks trying to get him to cave. His darker half certainly got under his skin, but he would have to be sneakier than that, to get Yugi to concede.

He managed, somehow, to last this long at least. _He was so close to winning, he could almost taste it._ After he did, he fully intended to rub it in his lover’s face, hoping to knock him down a few pegs. The pharaoh deserved it, thinking he could treat his aibou this way.

On several occasions the teenager wanted to give the spirit a taste of his own medicine, tease **_him_**. But deep down he knew the pharaoh was feeling just as sexually frustrated as he was; if not more. As he’d so often voice during the second and part of the third day; before Yugi found a way to block his lewd commentary. He didn’t have the heart to do it.

Somehow he knew if he tried, it would result in the spirit getting upset, and while this whole situation was somewhat upsetting, they were still on good terms. He couldn’t bear the thought of trying to tease him, and, seeing as he was unable to touch either one of them while in Yugi’s presence, it would undoubtedly send him storming to his soul room. As annoying as the perverted spirit was, he loved him, a lot. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

Even if it _was_ his fault.

 _..No,_ he wasn’t bitter.

He was just _so fucking horny_! Was it legal for a teenager to be this horny? Sure, being a teenage male had its unavoidable truths. Such as a major one of having a hormonally out of control libido. But this was ridiculous. His raging arousal was forced upon him, by a being that couldn’t even be perceived by the outside world unless Yugi rented his body to him.

Right now Yugi wanted to keep his body far away from him, _thank you very much._

But the things that infernal spirit teased him with…

Yugi shuddered, remembering that second day. The first went by uneventfully; Yami spent most of it pouting in his soul room.

_But it was just the morning after, when Joey called Yugi._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Yug!” Came the blond’s voice from the other end of the line.

“We’re dahn here at Kaibaland and that girl, Rebecca! She’s dahn here sayin’ yeh only beat her that one time ‘cause she was still a little kid… or _somethin’_ like that, I dunno. I mean, I dun get it, she still looks like a li’l kid t’me? But anyway, she’s bein’, like _really annoyin’_. D’ya think y’kin come down h’yah and show’er who’s boss?”

Yugi chuckled at his best friend, “Yeah, sure Joey. Let me just finish my chores and I’ll meet you down there soon.”

“Great, man! I’ll let th’ li’l twerp know! …See y’soon, Yug.” And he hung up.

Yugi would come to find he really, _really_ should have just stayed home.

It was just a friendly duel. Rebecca wanted a chance to earn her reputation back; that was all. They were both very good-natured about it, Yugi was only happy to oblige.

So far that morning he hadn’t heard from his boyfriend at all. Yugi figured he must be pouting in his soul room, still. Or plotting his revenge. Either way, he was keeping quiet.

They started the duel as normal, Rebecca blustering and Yugi trying to keep her from getting too big a head. They both started the duel intensely, neither one quite taking a strong lead just yet.

After the first turn or two is when Yami made his presence known.

 ** _//Dueling, are we?//_** came the smooth baritone of his lover’s voice. Yugi glanced to his right, seeing the spirit floating nearby in his transparent manifestation. He hovered there with arms crossed in their natural position, and his eyes were on the field, no doubt calculating a good next move. Yugi smiled to himself.

 ** _/Yeah. Joey asked me to come down and duel with Rebecca. She seems to think a few months of growing up is enough to beat me./_** Yami could almost feel the smugness of his Other Self.

He chuckled, **_/Show her who the real king of games is, aibou_** ,/ he brightly encouraged, turning his head to smile at Yugi. _Oh, that smile_. That was one of the smiles that had Yugi feeling like a silly little boy with a silly little crush again. He blushed, casting his gaze downward in bashfulness.

 ** _/You’re the real king of games, not me…/_** he said, quietly.

 ** _//We earned that title_ together _, aibou.//_** the spirit gently chastised. He wasn’t going to let Yugi belittle himself. His aibou was very talented and smart and skillful. He should realize that, someday.

“Hey, Yug! Cream that snot-nosed brat!” Joey yelled from the sidelines, with Tristan and Tea backing him up. Yugi snapped his head up, realizing he wasn’t paying attention to the duel. Rebecca had invoked a magic card, causing Yugi to lose a monster.

He quietly growled; mostly at himself. _Damn it, he could have avoided that._

 ** _//You should lay that trap card, //_** Yami said, and suddenly he was over Yugi’s shoulder, his ghostly form brushing against the boy’s back as he leaned over him to see his partner’s cards. Yugi could feel the heat of a flush prickling up his neck, starting to feel a bit warm.

“And I- I’ll lay this card face down and... And end my turn.” The spirit straightened up, a pleased expression coloring his features as he looked out, waiting to see how the girl would react.

Yugi sighed, relieved. The spirit’s proximity was making Yugi a little uncomfortable. Not in a bad way of course, but it was distracting.

The course of the duel crawled on. It seemed like it was taking _forever_. Yugi attributed this to the fact that Yami had been next to him _this entire time_. Not only that, but Yugi had the sneaking suspicion he was up to something, as he had brushed against him for the sixth time in the last two minutes. Yugi was keeping count.

 ** _//Nice job, aibou!//_** Yami praised, affectionately running a feather-light caress up the boy’s back, causing him to shudder beneath his subtle touch. The spirit’s eyes remained on the field, however, feigning obliviousness. Yugi looked up to eye him in scrutiny.

**_/Yami. What are you doing./_ **

**_//Hm?//_** The spirit turned his attention back to his lighter half, an expression of curious confusion lighting up his face ** _. //What do you mean? I’m helping you with the duel. ..Unless, you’d rather I didn’t?//_** the subtle look of hurt was not lost on Yugi.

He frowned; searching his partner’s eyes a moment before turning his gaze back to the field and continuing his turn.

 ** _/No, that’s fine. …I love dueling with you,/_** he told him. It was true.

 ** _//I’m glad,//_** Yami said softly.

And Yugi’s eyes widened, briefly, there on the podium. The spirit all of a sudden dipped down, planting a chaste kiss to his aibou’s cheek. He lingered there; as Yugi stood frozen, unable to react. The spirit’s translucent hand was placed on top of Yugi’s, the one resting on the podium by his deck. He could feel his partner’s warmth, his lover that was only tangible to him. He resisted the urge to lean into his body, wanting to follow that warmth.

But then Yami withdrew, making sure to caress Yugi’s hand as it slipped away. Yugi shuddered, a cold tingle running up his spine from the loss after having his lover so close. He sighed.

“HEY, what’s the _deal over there_! Get your head in the game!” Rebecca yelled at him.

Yugi cleared his throat, apologizing, and they went on.

After that kiss, Yugi _knew_ the spirit was trying to do him in. He would never be so lovey as to risk interrupting a duel.

 _‘He must be trying to rattle me,’_ Yugi realized. _‘That cheat! Well, it’s not going to work.’_ Now that he was privy to his lover’s intentions, he refused to let himself be affected by them.

Minutes passed.

Yugi sighed. The spirit was incorrigible. Only about ten moves into the duel and Yami had gone from being subtle and lightly affectionate; to being downright clingy.

Yugi stood there, facing the field; looking _rather unimpressed_. It had nothing to do with the duel. It did, however, have something to do with the spirit currently wrapped around his middle.

Yami was flush against his partner’s back, his head innocently resting on the boy’s shoulder while he arms wrapped around his waist. What? Yami’s aibou was just begging to be cuddled. _He was so cute when he dueled_.

 ** _/Yami. I know what you’re doing. I’m not letting you off the hook, no matter how snuggly you are./_** The spirit tensed; before he sighed, his arms going lax beside his partner. His head remained on his aibou’s shoulder, though, sporting a pout.

 ** _//But Yugi… wouldn’t you rather just go home, and play with_ me _?//_** He was busted. Might as well just get to the point.

**_/No, I don’t. You’re being punished for a reason, I’m not just a sadist./_ **

**_// “Just,”//_** Yami scoffed. ** _//Does that mean you’re enjoying making me miserable?//_** The spirit rolled his head to the side to eye the boy, his expression slightly agitated over the pout, as light as the question was.

Yugi refused to look at him, but he smiled wryly. ** _/ How miserable are you, we’re only into the second day./_**

**_//You know I can’t stand not to touch you.//_ **

Yugi’s gaze then became half-lidded as he stared out at the dueling field; his amethyst orbs softening slightly as he played his turn, acting on autopilot. His hand subtly made its way up behind the podium, until it found Yami’s hand, entwining his fingers with the spirit’s own. Yami looked down, where Yugi held him. His expression took on a certain warmth, one that matched Yugi’s own, though the boy didn’t meet his gaze.

**_//Yugi…//_ **

**_/Hmm?/_** Yugi was smiling to himself, feeling light and fluffy with feelings of affection.

**_//…Please let me fuck you.//_ **

Yugi froze, blinking in bewilderment, his whole body tensing. _‘Did- did Yami seriously just say that?’_ His heart hammered within his chest. Yugi refused to meet Yami’s eyes, just knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep a grip on himself.

….But he couldn’t help himself; he snuck a sideways glance just to see what Yami was doing after making a comment like that. …And Yugi groaned. The spirit was of course regarding him with an expression of lust, his darkened half-lidded eyes promising all sorts of sinful things, silently staring at him, waiting for a reply. Yugi silently gulped, tearing his eyes away back to the duel.

**_/You- you know that’s against the rules../_ **

Yami slid up closer to his diminutive other, invading his personal space. Yugi could feel the heat radiating off of him. Somehow he still managed to hold his hand, unable to tear himself away, though, not really wanting to. He could feel his palms start to sweat.

 ** _/Don’t do it, /_ ** he warned, suddenly.

The spirit’s arm raised, about to… do _something_ to Yugi. He stilled, however, at Yugi’s command.

Sweat beaded on Yugi’s temple; brows furrowing in concentration. Good. It was one of the rules that Yami keep his hands to himself at Yugi’s request. He didn’t look at the spirit, merely keeping an eye on him in his peripheral vision. He couldn’t see the spirit’s expression.

After a moment of thought, Yugi was sighing. He released his boyfriend’s hand, letting it drop. He donned a slightly forlorn expression as he told him,

 ** _/Maybe you should go wait in the puzzle now, Yami./_** He felt, more than saw the spirit’s disappointment. Suddenly, he was gone.

Yugi sighed, partly in relief; partly in guilt.

 

All those feelings of guilt left him shortly after, however. Just as Yugi finally got a grip on himself, getting back into the duel and kicking his opponent’s ass… the deviant spirit started in again.

 ** _//You’re so sexy when you trash talk, aibou.//_** Judging by the amused tone, he must not have been all that offended at being sent away. Yugi ignored him.

**_//You know what would really rile Kaiba up? Is if I took you on one of his dueling platforms,//_ **

A couple of emotions flickered through Yugi at that. His heart fluttered, but his lips quirked in a smile.

**_/Yeah… I imagine that_ would _piss him off. It’d also get us banned from Kaibaland./_**

Having actually pictured his lover with him there on the field, he almost missed a severe implication.

 ** _/Yami! If you did, all that would show up on the cameras_ is me**!/ Yugi balked in horror, imagining himself a complete and total mess with no explanation but for all intents and purposes, he would just appear to be some depraved lunatic, writhing on the platform.

Yugi slumped over the podium, his arms supporting him as his head was cast down in mortifying despair as he pictured it. The air about him was so rife with his despair, it was almost palpable. To his chagrin, he could feel the smugness of his darker half radiating from their link.

“Uh, hey Yug, you okay buddy? You’re winnin’, ain'tcha?” Joey piped up, unsure as to why Yugi was suddenly in such a dark mood. He was only a few moves away from tearing through the last of Rebecca’s monsters, so why did he look so torn up?

“Fine, Joey!” Yugi called back, attempting to reply with some degree of brightness.

 ** _//I wonder what Joey would think, if he knew I was fucking you.//_** the pharaoh piped again, in a pondering sort of tone.

 **That** brought a blush to Yugi’s face ** _. /Don’t you dare, Yami./_** He said darkly.

Yugi didn’t want his friends to know. Not yet. Not until he could somehow explain it to where it didn’t sound _…. So, so very strange. How WOULD you explain this relationship?_ They wouldn’t understand. _They didn’t know Yugi was…_ Well, he still didn’t consider himself gay. Yami was the exception; he’d never felt attracted to another man before. But could they make sense of that? Yugi wasn’t even sure he did.

**_//I think we’re past the point of being able to call you straight, aibou, considering how much you love it when I-//_ **

“ _SHUT UP_!” Yugi suddenly shouted. He was blushing so hard, his face filled with heat. He thought his head would ignite.

“Yugi?”

Oh god, did he just say that out loud? Everyone was staring at him silently. Yugi sunk to his knees.

“Uh…”

He turned to look at his audience. They were looking concerned and a bit confused.

“.. _I think I need a minute_.”

From over in the peanut gallery, realization slowly dawned on the blond best friend’s face. He blinked, his arms crossed over his chest, studying the smaller teen from his place up on the podium. His expression hardened out of concern,

“Hey, is… is _he botherin’ you_ , Yug?”

He saw the small form up on the podium tense, refusing to answer him.

Yeah, that must be it. Joey sighed. He couldn’t think of much to do for his friend if it concerned the spirit of the millennium puzzle. … _Well, maybe_.

He ran up to the side of it where Yugi still sat, having some sort of inner conflict. Tea and Tristan stayed where they were, though offered their assistance. Joey waved them off.

“Hey, Yug.” He called up fairly quietly, so as not to let the others hear. Yugi looked at him. His face was red as a tomato, and he looked a little shaken. “You uh… wan’ me’da take over?” It was the only thing he could think of, that he could offer. Yugi just blinked at him.

“Hey! Rebecca.” He turned, calling to his opponent. “Mind if I take ova’ fer Yugi, h’ya? He’s na’ feelin’ that great.”

“No way! This is Yugi and I’s duel. _Butt out_!” she growled.

“Puh _-lease_! You know Yug’s only three moves away from creamin’ ya, yeh might as well jus’ forfeit anyway!”

_“What did you say!?”_

“You heard me,” Joey turned to his best friend with a grin, swiping a thumb across his nose in the most adorable way. “Go ahead an’ beat it Yug, I gotcha back.” He flashed him a thumbs up. “I’ll bring yeh deck to youse after the duel.”

_Man, Joey was the best._

“Thanks. Sorry, Joey…” He unsteadily rose to his feet, quickly passing off his hand of cards; and Yugi was tearing out of there, avoiding everyone as he ran to the nearest bathroom.

He found the men’s restroom easily enough and disappeared inside a stall, grateful no one seemed to be in the room. He locked it, turning around to lean against the door and sighed, trying to get a grip. He was flustered and embarrassed, and guilty that he had to abandon his duel with Rebecca. Also, he was really grateful to have a friend like Joey.

 ** _/Why’d you have to go and do that?/_** He asked the spirit, now that he was alone. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes with frustration. He was worried over what Yami had said, about his friends not knowing about them. That was a dark cloud he didn’t need hanging over his head. Not with everything else the spirit was tormenting him with.

 ** _//I’m sorry, aibou. I didn’t mean to… // …_** he trailed off, sighing ** _. // ..I only meant to tease you.//_**

Well, despite his anxiety, it had worked. Yugi’s groin felt hot and heavy; uncomfortable. He shifted, thinking about it. He said nothing, bringing his arms behind him almost shyly. His expression softened to a concerned pout as he regarded the tile of the bathroom floor.

Yami manifested before him, the stalls being just large enough for him to do so without being on top of his partner.

Yugi glanced up, acknowledging the spirit. Yami stepped forward, scooping Yugi up and pulling him flush against him in an embrace, placing his chin on top of his head. Yugi stiffened; before he melted against him, despite himself. He’d been wanting to sink into his warmth since the spirit first kissed him during the duel. His arms slid up from under the spirit’s to grasp his shoulders, lying his cheek against him. He sighed.

He could feel the spirit’s clothed hardness against his stomach, and he shifted uncomfortably, his awareness being brought back to his own arousal. Damn this body’s raging hormones. He wished his cock could take a hint and leave him in peace to work through his feelings. Instead, it only served to confuse him more.

Yugi found his face being pulled upward to meet Yami’s mouth. He kissed him, letting himself take pleasure in his lover’s touch. The spirit’s other hand began to rub his back affectionately. Yugi hummed against his lips. This was nice. Even if they weren’t in the most romantic of settings.

The pharaoh sucked on Yugi’s bottom lip in askance. His lover parted his lips, letting him in and deepening the kiss. At first, their kiss started out gentle; tenderly. Lovingly. Somehow it progressed to the point where the spirit began seemingly trying to devour Yugi, his grasp firm on his face as he held him still, reducing Yugi into pudding in his embrace. The pharaoh pressed him against the door of the stall, holding him up flush against his body. He slipped in a thigh, parting his partner’s legs; causing the boy to moan softly.

He’d pull away from his aibou’s lips, slightly, letting his soft pants ghost over the teen’s mouth before going back and claiming him again. This went on for several minutes, and by that time, Yugi was reduced to only managing sloppy half-kisses and shuddering breaths from his end.

He rocked into the thigh that helped support him, simultaneously steadying his balance and at the same time aiding to unravel him. His pants felt almost painfully constrictive at this point. One of Yugi’s hands found its way between the heated bodies, pressing his palm against his clothed hardness, arching into the pressure. He whimpered, the sound being swallowed by Yami’s lips.

The spirit lent the boy a hand, bringing his own down between them, gently nudging Yugi’s hand away and tracing a teasing line against Yugi’s zipper. The teen bucked, a small whining sound escaping him.

But then his hand was grasping the spirit’s wrist, halting it. Yami silently looked down at his diminutive other as Yugi broke their kiss, seeing his lover’s eyes were shut and his lips were parted in a pant. “No,” he breathed,

Yami’s eyebrows furrowed in discontent. _“Why not, aibou? Let me help you…”_

He moved his hand from his partner’s grasp, slowly moving in to unbutton his pants. At first, it seemed Yugi would let him, but once again he was grabbing his hand, nervously pulling it away from his groin. A soft growl emitted from the pharaoh, disliking the action. Yugi opened his eyes at the noise, staring out as he took a moment to clear the fogginess of lust from his head. He met Yami’s gaze, noting his annoyed frown.

“It’s against the rules,” he strained. This only deepened the pharaoh’s vexation. “Is it against the rules for _you_ to come?” The pharaoh asked, his voice sounding deeper, coated with lust. _“For you to pleasure yourself?”_

Yugi placed both hands on the spirit’s arms, trying to ground himself. Yami automatically wrapped his hands around his partner’s waist. His light looked up at him, his expression betraying his physical discomfort. “Well, no, _but._..”

“ _No buts…”_ He interrupted gently, “This is _my_ punishment _, not yours_.” Yami’s expression softened then, dipping his head to nuzzle his light’s neck, trailing over and planting a lavishing kiss to his clavicle. Yugi’s head lulled back. Yami was right of course, it wasn’t Yugi that was on restriction; just his partner.

“No, _its- Ah,_ it’s not fair to you,” he gasped. Yami’s hand slipped beneath his shirt, running his warm palm up his back; before trailing his fingers back down his spine, sending tingles that radiated all the way down. Yugi arched into his touch almost cat-like. A soft smile graced the pharaoh’s lips.

The hand up Yugi’s shirt slid down to the small of his back, pulling him firmly toward the spirit. His hips slid forward, coming flush against the pharaoh’s pelvis. They both moaned at the contact, the pressure as pleasurable as it was agonizing. Yami bent down low to whisper huskily in Yugi’s ear,

_“I think we’re past fairness, aibou..”_

A distressed noise caught in his lover’s throat, and he writhed uncomfortably, clenching his fingers in the fabric of the pharaoh’s shirt. Yami hesitated, halted by his aibou’s distressing behavior.

He sighed… straightening up and putting some space between their bodies. The spirit removed his leg from in between his partner’s and stepped back, helping Yugi steady himself on the ground. Yugi looked up at him in confusion, his eyes hazy and cheeks tinged with red.

“I don’t want to cause you to suffer, Yugi...” Yami said, regretfully.

“Since you refuse to let either one of us relieve you, it would be cruel to continue.” He took his lover’s heart-shaped face to cradle it between his hands, regarding him with tenderness. _“Let’s go home now, shall we?”_

Tears began to well in Yugi’s eyes, his lip quivering as he tried not be overcome by his emotions. By the pharaoh’s consideration. Yugi was all too caught up in the spirit’s touch, he hadn’t actually thought to invoke his right to have his lover cease and desist. His partner could have taken advantage of him as Yugi was weakened to the point, that if he tried, the spirit would have been able to take him.

His beloved’s smaller, trembling hands came to up to rest atop the spirit’s wrists, where he gently held the boy’s face, cupped in his hands. His small fingers curled into the fabric of his sleeves, holding onto him desperately. Yugi’s gaze never left him. He nodded slightly, unable to form the words.

The pharaoh released a cheek to cup the back of his head, pulling him forward to place a kiss to his temple. “Take a few minutes to calm yourself down,” He said softly, “If… you need me to walk you home, I will.”

He lingered for only a moment more, before Yami’s warmth was gone, and Yugi’s still trembling hands suspended in mid-air for a half-second more.

He slid down the stall door with a shuddering sigh, sinking to the floor; his head downcast.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be much shorter, and THEN we get to the best parts. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and more fluff. And WAFFles. And a little bit hurt/comfort, maybe?
> 
> Tensions are rising and a winner is chosen!
> 
> WHO COULD IT POSSIBLY BE
> 
> Don't expect it to be a landslide, though. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trying to belt out chapters as fast as she can* @.@
> 
> This- this thing keeps developing something that looks like plot. I don't know what to do with plot? Halp.
> 
> ...So... who would read post-ending AU where Yami sticks around and lives with Yugi? Show of hands? Continuing in this fic-verse, of course... 

After that incident at Kaibaland, Yami was cautious around his lighter half, giving him a reprieve from the pharaoh’s torment. At least for the remainder of the day. ( _Let’s not get crazy, here.)_

Yugi blushed, recalling the next time Yami decided to engage an unwilling Yugi in his next bout of debauchery. In hindsight, it had kind of been amusing; Yami giving him a lap-dance while in the nude, in the park. What _wasn’t_ amusing was how aroused Yugi got at the time, unable to react in any way shape or form lest he attract unwanted attention to himself.

He made a mental note to return the favor sometime, see how **he** liked it, having an invisible someone grind into your groin and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Yugi had a very stiff walk home after that, his attempted outing all for naught as he had to dismiss himself as soon as Joey met up at their rendezvous location.

He felt for sure the spirit was into some S&M kink right there, judging by his strange, unfair treatment of his smaller Other. Yugi grimaced, as it was his own fault. He was the one who came up with the idea to punish Yami by denying him sex. He hadn’t taken into account the stubborn _deviance_ of the spirit. Next time he’ll punish him by not letting him duel or something. …Yes, would be much safer, Yugi decided.

He had made it to the end of the fourth day of Yami’s restriction, but Yugi hadn’t heard from the spirit for the past few hours. _(Plotting against him again, no doubt)_ He got ready for bed alone in silence that night, having changed into his pajamas and now flicking off the light, casting the room in darkness. He strolled over and climbed up onto the bed, but not quite getting under the covers just yet. He sat there with an almost contemplative expression as he regarded the carpet of his bedroom with malcontent.

Yugi shifted, drawing a leg under himself and crossing his arms. His expression took on a more perturbed one. His arms dropped again in indecision and subconsciously he began to fidget with the cuffs of his pajama shirt as he conflicted with himself. Yugi kind of wanted to talk to Yami but didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t need anything from him, or anything… He was just beginning to miss him. And not just in a physical way. The boy was feeling lonely.

Should he call all of this off? He debated with himself. It was kind of thrilling, this teasing. But at the same time, Yugi missed the comfortable companionship they’d shared. As much as he loved and desired the pharaoh himself, Yugi was feeling trapped. Both by his physical desires and by the emotional turmoil the pharaoh was unintentionally causing him.

Whenever they were in each other’s presence lately, there were hidden glances, and some not-so-hidden stares, rife with sexual tension. Every time he caught Yami regarding him with thinly veiled lust, it made Yugi fidget in response. He’d turn away from the pharaoh’s intense gaze, but he still felt it bearing into him. It made him squirm, though the tingly sensation skittering up his spine was not entirely an unpleasant one. The situation was driving him absolutely batty, though.

And of course, there was the pure sexual frustration. It had crossed Yugi’s mind that he could… well, _take care of himself_ , as it were; but that wasn’t really something he wanted to deal with, with the situation as it was. _With Yami always nearby._

Unbeknownst to the sole occupant of the room, said spirit quietly manifested in his partner’s room then, unnoticed as his aibou sat upon his bed in silent contemplation with an adorably pouty expression on his face. The pharaoh quirked a smile, taken with his aibou’s preciousness.

Yugi sensed movement in the dark room from his peripheral vision and jumped, surprised to see Yami there all of a sudden, strolling toward his bed with a vague smile on his face. His heart pounded in his chest; the surprise being only partly responsible for it. He obediently scooted over on the bed, making room for the spirit to sit. They both drew up their legs under them, sitting cross-legged and staring silently at each other. Yugi’s pout lingered on his expression. After a moment of silence, when Yugi failed to break the silence himself, Yami offered politely,

“...Is something bothering you, aibou?”

Yugi jerked at the question, turning his head away with a grumbled, _“No, not really.”_ His cheeks were tinged pink and he donned a very disgruntled expression now, much to the pharaoh’s bemusement. The boy cast his gaze downward, his expression falling as something seemed to cross his thoughts, and he stared, simply frowning at the floor.

Yami cocked his head. Well, _something_ was wrong, obviously. He watched Yugi fidget uneasily, studying him as his Other Self continued to avoid his gaze. Something about his behavior was different, somehow. This wasn’t Yugi being bashful, like he could be, around his darker half. This was more... troubled. Had he not been examining his light’s face closely, the quick glance thrown in his direction would have been easily missed. The look of reluctance on his aibou’s face didn’t go unnoticed, as fleetingly has it had appeared.

…Oh. _It clicked, finally. **Oohhh…**_

Yami turned his head away from his partner, suddenly feeling ashamed. He found himself grinding his teeth, angry with himself for not realizing it sooner. Yami hadn’t paid attention, _not really._ He didn’t see the deeper tension he was instilling within his significant other. The spirit only saw the sexual tension, the competition. The game of it. He really shouldn’t have tormented his light so much this week. It had been unfair to him. Yami was frustrated, sure, but he never meant to strain the relationship with his partner. _His trust._

It completely slipped his notice when Yugi had truly begun to develop an aversion to having his “lover” around. He was feeling it now, though, unable to get his lighter half to open up to him. Yami felt like scum. The spirit was upset about the “cruel and unusual” punishment his aibou gave him? _This_ is what was cruel. Toying with his lover’s trust and taking advantage of his unwillingness to put his lover, the spirit, in his place.

Enough was enough, he decided. The pharaoh would end this farce, and deal with his punishment like a man. It was only another 3 days. It was just sex.

He grimaced, and for a brief, _fleeting_ moment, he felt like whining. He quickly squashed that impulse down, his disgust for himself sobering him. He should be glad to remain celibate if just to make Aibou happy. Instead, he let himself be spoiled, acting like a petulant child pulling pranks because he didn’t get his way.

Thoroughly annoyed by his own behavior, he huffed; running a hand through his hair in frustration. He conceded defeat to himself, thinking of his light; his _Love_. He hoped Yugi would find it in his heart to forgive the spirit.

His partner jerked at the abrupt noise, turning his attention back to see the pharaoh scowling. Yugi shrunk into himself, the action catching the spirit’s attention. The boy’s demeanor immediately read as _‘beaten puppy dog’_ , and Yami’s heart clenched painfully at the expression.

“No, that- _that wasn’t at you, aibou_.” He quickly reassured, reaching out as if to take his partner’s hand, …but hesitating and forcing it back into his lap. “That was at _myself_ ,” he explained with a pained grimace.

“I’m.. I’m sorry for all the grief I’ve caused you, Yugi. I.. _I hadn’t realized_ ,” Yami cast his head down, guilt guiding his behavior. “ _There’ll be no more of this_. I won’t let something as childish as this leave you hurting. I’m so sorry, Yugi.” He wouldn’t beg his light for his forgiveness. He didn’t deserve it, really.

A tense moment passed. The spirit didn’t look up but felt the other body shift on the bed across from him. Suddenly the small arms of his lighter half were wrapping around the pharaoh, his partner’s wild mess of a hairstyle tickling his face as Yugi firmly nuzzled the spirit’s shoulder. A pleasant tingle ran through his spine. Yami dared to let his expression soften, though he was still feeling guilty. He wrapped his arms around his lover in response to Yugi’s embrace.

“Does this mean you’ll forgive me?” Yami chuckled quietly. He felt Yugi smile, his grasp tightening around him as he burrowed his face deeper. “We’ll see,” he said, lightly.

Yami silently nodded. He could deal with that. The pharaoh knew he wouldn’t be so quick to forgive if he was the one being unfairly tormented. He took his partner for granted, forgetting at times his divine sense of compassion for others. Of course, it was one of the reasons he fell deeply in love with his host in the first place.

Yugi released the pharaoh from his grasp, pulling back to rest on his knees and smiled at him. Yami returned the gesture, taking his lover’s hand and holding it between them.

“Yugi?” he asked.

“Yes?” Yugi’s smile was replaced by a curious tilt of his head. He subconsciously squeezed his lover’s hand with affection.

“May I… stay with you? Tonight?” The spirit held this sort of longing expression, and a mild blush crept to Yugi’s cheeks.

“I was… kind of hoping you would,” his partner confessed, smiling shyly.

The spirit nearly grinned at that, happy that his partner still wanted him. He guided Yugi by the hand, helping him settle in next to the spirit and crawling under the covers. Yami crawled under as well and Yugi immediately snuggled up against him. He threw his arm over his diminutive other, clutching him close and placing his chin on top of his head to rest nestled in those wild, tri-colored locks.

They were still for a moment, there in each other’s arms, before Yugi shifted again trying to get comfortable. The smaller form in the spirit’s embraced wriggled, and then casually threw his leg over one of Yami’s, freezing when he heard the spirit’s breath hitch in his chest.

“ _Oh_.” Yugi shrunk in the spirit’s embrace, grasping the fabric of his shirt uneasily. “Is- Is this okay?” he asked, his voice suddenly sounding small and apprehensive.

“It’s fine,” Yami answered, a little too quickly. It was just.. Yugi was so _warm_. And his lithe, soft leg was draped over him… The spirit was unable to control the tingle of excitement that ran up his spine at the contact, as innocent was it was. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and shooing away the heat that tried to settle in his groin. “…Are you comfortable?”

He felt Yugi nod, and a soft sigh slipped from the spirit, allowing his eyes to drift shut. The fingers resting on his lover affectionately rubbed light circles on his back, gently lulling his aibou to sleep. Yugi sighed in content within their cuddling embrace and let himself relax again, letting his eyes drift closed as well.

For a while, Yami lay there silently, just listening to his lover’s breathing; listening to it even out, feeling the light rise and fall of his aibou’s chest, the steadiness of the rhythm signifying when his lighter half was truly asleep. Yami wasn’t allowing himself to sleep. He didn’t have his headphones on yet, the music to play softly in his ears to keep him just conscious enough to keep his tie to the physical realm; keeping him grounded. He didn’t want to risk dozing off, leaving Yugi alone without his knowledge. The little one may think Yami left him on purpose, and the spirit didn’t want him feeling as though he would without reason. Though, knowing Yugi, he would eventually come to that conclusion himself. Still, he didn’t want to risk causing his light even a moment of dismay.

The spirit carefully released his hold on his partner after a little while longer, gently settling the small teenage boy back onto his pillow. His partner shifted, twisting slightly to roll onto his back with his arms now up resting beside his head, still fast asleep. His leg continued resting comfortably on top of Yami’s, effectively keeping the spirit pinned. Yami sat up then, propping himself on his elbow as he regarded his sleeping partner with an affectionate gaze there in the peaceful darkness of the room.

The pharaoh loved watching Yugi sleep. It was a guilty pleasure he took part in for a long while, even before their feelings had been brought to light. When the spirit was feeling lonely during that time, he’d manifest and sit at the end of the boy’s bed, watching his innocent host sleep. It comforted him, somehow; seeing Yugi at such peace. It still did, only now he could watch him without reserve, fully taking pleasure feeling peaceful himself in seeing his lover so content.

The pharaoh found himself extending a hand, hovering hesitantly above his aibou’s face. He let himself caress his light’s precious, heart-shaped face; gently ruffling his fingers through that stray, adorable bang that rested on his forehead, before brushing it aside with the others. He leaned over, dipping down to place a feather-light kiss to the boy’s bare temple. Yami smiled, hearing the soft sigh that elicited from the sleeping figure. His diminutive Other’s little mouth remained parted as he slept, breathing lightly.

He loved his partner, Yami thought. It still made his heart swell with happiness every time he saw his partner smile (especially at him). Likewise, though he often tried not to show it, it always tore at his own when Yugi’s heart suffered. Especially if was because of him. These feelings he felt toward his lighter half were truly a double-edged sword. But it was worth it because he _loved_ him. Mind, body, and soul.

And the pharaoh loved _being_ loved. Yugi truly made his life worth it, he felt, despite being tied to the puzzle as a spirit. Because he had Yugi, so he didn’t mind it at all. He was content this way.

(Yami’s caressing touch moved to Yugi’s head, absently petting the deceivingly soft and fluffy, tri-colored locks that nearly matched his own.)

He wondered what their lives would be like… if things were different. It was entirely too easy to imagine domestic life with his partner, residing in the physical realm alongside him, instead of through his vessel.

Oh, if he only had his own body; the things he would do for his lover. For one, he would court him properly. Treat him the way he deserved to be treated, as the amazing boyfriend that he was. As it was, the spirit was rather limited in how he could show his affection.

The spirit’s long fingers twirled around one of the boy’s golden locks, smiling at no one in particular. Yami was really enjoying himself, toying with Aibou’s hair. He wondered if Yugi would let him do this during the day.

The spirit suddenly donned a disgruntled expression, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He realized, with some dismay, that his newfound fixation would enable him his compulsion of constantly wanting to touch his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure Yugi wouldn’t be annoyed by the potential habit. …Still, he didn’t stop.

The constant fiddling with his partner’s hair must have become tiresome, he realized, because the boy’s features scrunched in discontent and he began to fidget beside him on the bed. Yami withdrew his hand as he became restless and soon enough Yugi was settling back down.

Yami forced himself to settle back beneath the covers then, as well. His legs shifted below him, unintentionally displacing his lover’s. He snatched the opportunity to roll over onto his back, reclining back on the pillow with his arms folded beneath his head. He closed his eyes, and he sighed.

The smaller, sleeping teenager somehow found his way back, though, and curled around the spirit again. Yami peeked an eye open, peering down at the boy currently trying to burrow into the pharaoh himself. His partner’s small hand grasped lightly at his chest, pulling himself to nuzzle into his side. Yami obliged the sleeping figure, reaching an arm around him and pulling him close.

Yugi unconsciously readjusted so that his head lay on the spirit’s shoulder, his hand remaining on his chest. His entire body had shifted closer, and his pelvis was flush against the spirit’s hip. This didn’t faze him, though. He simply relished in the soft warmth of his lover’s body, secretly taking pleasure in cuddling his small, snuggly aibou.

What did attract the spirit’s attention, however, was that Yugi was once again draping his leg over him. He would have come to accept this just fine, as he had the first time; but this was different. When Yami had settled back into the bed, he slipped further down onto the mattress, his head level with Yugi’s; before he scooted over to lay his head on Yami’s chest.

But thanks to his partner’s restlessness, Yami found himself completely pinned… Yugi’s leg was draped over his hip again…

…and pressing his groin right onto his.

The spirit suddenly began feeling overheated, and he wiggled, trying to dislodge the boy. It had the undesired effect, as Yugi only held onto him tighter. That draped leg was now seemingly, _actively_ wrapping around him, pressing him firmly against his partner’s pelvis.

He bit back the moan that threatened to escape, the sound catching in his throat.

In doing so, he missed the soft sound of his lover’s breath catching in his own chest. However, he didn’t miss how suddenly his bedmate began to breathe more heavily. Yami noticed but didn’t acknowledge it. He had other matters to worry about right now.

Such as the heat beginning to pool in his nether regions, and his groin beginning to stir. He silently cursed, trying to gently push Yugi off of his chest so he could then work on dislodging that infernally sinful appendage wrapped around him.

A small sound escaped his lover’s lips, causing Yami to still; halting in his leaning forward with his free hand on Yugi’s chest, about to pry the boy off of him. It wasn’t a tired, disturbed-sleep sound; it was.. pained?

Yami’s eyes darted wildly over the boy, trying to determine what, exactly, he had done to elicit such a sound. Finding nothing, his brows furrowed in puzzlement. He was still hovering over Yugi, holding him in one arm while the other idled between them.

His gaze landed on Yugi’s face, finding no other indications of discomfort. He stared for a moment, realizing now that his aibou didn’t have the same peaceful expression as he did before. Now his expression was full of fretfulness. An expression that continued to vex the spirit. Was his aibou having another nightmare? Should he wake him? He tried to ignore the increasingly heavy sensation within the confines of his pants, trying to determine what to do about his restless bedmate.

After a few seconds of nothing, he watched as Yugi emitted another indistinguishable whine. He noticed now the pink tinge on his lover’s usually pale skin. The small fingers on his chest curled to lightly grasp at the fabric of his shirt.

Realization slowly began to trickle through the spirit, as he stared intently at the boy’s features. _Could he be…?_

 _“Ah-”_ his lips parted to emit a soft gasp. The smaller body of his light rocked against him, briefly, brushing their groins against one another. He could feel his partner’s arousal through the meager confines of his pajamas against the spirit’s own, now that he thought about it.

 **Yugi was having a wet dream.** Curled against Yami.

Lust gleamed in the spirit’s eyes now, his own breathing becoming a bit more ragged as he watched his lover, now privy to his condition.

He still had the decision to make concerning his own predicament. Yugi now was inconsistently rocking against him, his warm, shuddering breaths ghosting over Yami’s shoulder where he cradled Yugi’s head. The spirit’s arousal was now fully realized, beginning to strain uncomfortably against the seam of his pants.

The spirit was frozen with indecision. Does he remove the boy from him and risk waking him up? Would it be better to wake him, all worked up, or… wait until his passions were relieved? Either way, the situation was embarrassing. It wasn’t like he could ask his partner which he preferred.

Then there was the spirit’s own problem. Keeping his restriction in mind, he wasn’t allowed to relieve himself in Yugi’s presence. He didn’t think Yugi would count the fact that he was asleep as a loophole, knowing his partner. He was also forbidden to touch him, as desperately as he wanted to.

An unbidden moan escaped Yami then, as Yugi harshly ground himself against the spirit’s erection. Immediately, his free hand came down to firmly grasp the boy’s hips, pulling him in to thrust against him again, hissing in pleasure. This time, a moan escaped the sleeping figure as well, who by now was freely panting. He still remained asleep, however, much to the spirit’s bewilderment. _How could he sleep through this? Was his dream_ that _good? Was he dreaming about him?_ Yami hoped so, he’d be extremely offended if he came to learn he wasn’t.

Unable to make a decision, as his brain was far too fogged over with lust, Yami simply wrapped his arms around his diminutive other, letting the smaller form rut against him with abandon. He laid there, keeping still, his eyes tightly shut as he took both pleasure from the assault and while also trying not to come undone. The spirit could feel his own face was searing, and he tried not to think about what expression his lover currently sported, there against his chest. He just _knew_ it would be enough to make him cream his pants. Even without touching it, nor having even released his cock, he felt he would come any minute if this kept up. This whole thing was just so _scandalous._ Naughty, even, letting his partner continue on like this.

Yugi released a low, throaty moan.

That was it. The pharaoh was _done_.

He made a decision. Rules be damned, the spirit needed to do something before this continued and he snapped.

He hastily slid his hand between their heated bodies, their clothing lightly dampened with sweat already. He forced his hand down the front of his boyfriend’s pants, curling his trembling fingers around the swollen shaft. Yugi cried out; and Yami engulfed his lips in a kiss, swallowing the moan that followed after.

At this point Yugi’s eyes were open, but he was so caught up in what his body and the pharaoh were doing to him, he didn’t protest. He was so overwhelmed by the sensations and bewilderment that tears fell from his eyes, though he was so aroused, so enjoying his lover’s mouth against his. And he was _so_ hard.

His hands came to grasp the spirit’s face, pulling him closer and kissing him more deeply. Yami growled low in his throat, pleased with his lover’s response. The arm that cradled Yugi came up to cup his head, entwining his fingers in the boy’s damp, tousled hair. He stroked him swiftly. The precum dribbling from his lover’s cock aided in his ministrations, easing the glide of his palm over the heated shaft.

Yugi thrust against him, still treating the pharaoh’s mouth with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Yami’s skill was no better at the moment, and saliva dribbled down their chins freely, intermingling. Yugi began mewling, thrusting more haphazardly; roughly into the spirit’s hand. Yami knew he was close. Yugi dove his tongue into his lover’s mouth, who graciously accepted it and started to suck on the gifted appendage.

Yami’s nether regions felt hot and he could feel the precum smearing the fabric of his pants, feeling them become damp. He groaned into the kiss, frustrated, but not wanting to release his lover from either grasp.

Somehow, able to translate those frustrations, Yugi let go of the spirit’s face and trailed a hand down the front of the spirit’s body, until it came by his pants, hindered. He fumbled, trying to undo his button and zipper, as he still wore his preferred outfit instead of pajamas as he always seemed to do.

Yami broke from the kiss with a throaty growl. He removed his hand from the teen’s pants, letting go of him and rolled over to straddle and otherwise toss Yugi down onto the bed. A whoosh of air escaped his diminutive Other and he stared wide-eyed at the spirit, panting, his skin flushed pink all the way up to his ears.

The spirit was straddling him, standing there on his knees as he frantically fumbled with his own pants above his partner. He managed to undo them and let his hardened shaft fall free, sighing in relief as he did so.

Yami looked down and moaned at seeing his lover’s wanton expression. Yugi’s eyes were half-lidded now, glazed over with arousal. His hair was fanned about his head, nearly tangled and damp from sweat as it framed and stuck to his face. Trails from their mixed saliva glistened from the corners of his mouth in what little light illuminated the room, possibly from the moon, or the streetlights below… Yami didn’t care at the moment, he just knew Yugi looked fucking sexy as hell like this. He found himself beginning to stroke his cock, locking gazes with his aibou, soaking up that wonderful visage.

“Yugi….” He whispered, “My light… _you’re so fucking beautiful_.” The words came out in a soft whoosh of air, as though he simply took the pharaoh’s breath away.

If possible, Yugi blushed even redder at this, though he smiled.

His arms reached out to Yami, and the spirit somehow willingly released himself to sink onto his hands, parting Yugi’s knees to kneel between them instead. He dipped down, allowing Yugi to wrap his arms around his neck, claiming his lips again in a gentle, lavishing manner. _Gods, he tasted wonderful._

Yami let his knees straighten below him, sinking his hips downward until he was flush against Yugi. His light purred against Yami’s mouth, raising his hips to meet him. His still clothed erection brushed Yami’s naked one and they both moaned softly into the kiss.

The spirit broke their kiss again, rolling off to the side of Yugi to shimmy out of the remainder of his clothes. He was so damn hot. After tossing his shirt and pants to parts unknown, he turned his attention to Yugi, helping to slip his shirt over his head and tossing that aside too. He moved down, sliding his pajama bottoms down and away as well. The short hiatus served to calm their frenzied passions some, and Yugi for one was glad, taking this time to gather himself after being woken in such a way. He wasn’t about to complain, however.

Now they were both evenly naked, and Yami was pleasantly surprised to see Yugi was even more beautiful this way, if it were possible. The pharaoh paused a moment, appreciating the delectable image with a ragged sigh. Yugi lied there silently, his hands resting on the sheets up beside his head. His eyes regarded the pharaoh lazily, and he was smiling softly at him, comfortable with his lover’s appreciative gaze on his naked form. His skin was flushed and his nipples were little half-hardened buds, though they had neglected to be touched. His glistening cock laid against his stomach, waiting patiently for Yami to be able to touch him again.

If they weren’t so far gone, the pharaoh would take his lover properly. But they both were slightly desperate and after several days of frustration, Yami didn’t have the patience to prepare his lover as he needed to, and he doubted Yugi did as well- so that would have to wait for another time. Right now he was wanting to see his lover come to completion. His own arousal could wait for a bit, now that it was unrestrained.

Yami slowly dipped toward his light again, sinking his hip down to the mattress beside him and gently capturing his mouth in a sweetly chaste kiss, sucking on his bottom lip briefly before releasing it and moving downward. As much as he loved the foreplay and could watch Yugi writhe beneath him all night, he wanted to move this along. Yugi had no objections as Yami continued his slightly hurried descent, trailing feather-light kisses and nips down his neck until he reached his collarbone. He kissed that too and came upon his first true target; Yugi’s neglected nipples. One of his most erogenous spots, they both knew.

His tongue circled around the bud, licking and grazing his teeth over it before engulfing it within his lips and sucking, first gently and then hard. Yugi keened beneath him, squirming in pleasure. His fingers buried themselves in the pharaoh’s hair, massaging his scalp pleasantly. The spirit rolled the bud between his teeth, sucking on it for a few more moments until it was swollen to fullness and glistening with his saliva. He repeated his ministrations to the other, and Yugi appreciated the spirit’s desire for symmetry. Too soon was the spirit moving away, though, and Yugi was surprised to hear a disappointed whine escape his own lips at the loss of that wonderful, wet heat.

Yami smiled, though, and simply caught his gaze with a playful sort of smirk. “Patience, aibou… I’m almost there,” he cooed.

Yugi pouted in response. Feeling stubborn, he brought his own lithe little fingers back to circle around each of his nipples, rubbing and pinching at them lightly. He sighed, closing his eyes and the spirit softly chuckled.  “ _You’re so precious, little one._ ” Now he was trailing his tongue down his lover’s chest and stomach, dipping his tongue to lavish his navel.

“Say what you want _, just keep touching me,”_ he demanded, though it came out breathily, nearly a sigh.

_“As you wish, my light.”_

One of the spirit’s hands began roaming over his stomach, tracing the soft, barely defined muscles of his lovers’ body. His tongue was busy tracing the dip of his pelvis, slowly now but surely making his way toward his prize. It wasn’t fast enough for Yugi. Now it felt too teasing; his mouth was so close to his aching cock… he could feel his warm breath ghosting over it.

“Yami…. _Yami, please..”_ his lover begged softly, and the spirit peered up at him from his position, draped over his light’s soft, supple thigh as he nuzzled the sparse, strangely soft hairs that blanketed his skin just above that adorable little cock. Yugi’s free leg dug its heel into the sheets restlessly. His eyes were silently welled with desperation, begging the spirit.

 _“You want me to take you into my mouth?”_ The pharaoh’s gaze was dark with intent, colored with lust. His tongue licked his lips; whether it was consciously or not, Yugi couldn’t tell.

The trembling teen shuddered at the expression his lover so intently stared at him with. “ _Ye-_ yes...” he whispered.

 _“_ Ask me nicely _,”_ Yugi could hear the mirth in his voice, see it gleaming in his eyes; even with his voice as steady and demanding as it was. He bucked slightly, whining; desperate to be touched again. But Yami held him down firmly, waiting patiently for him to reply.

“ _Nng… Please… please take my cock in your mouth.”_ He pleaded to his darker half, _“Please, suck it... make me come?”_

Against the spirit’s will, a shudder ran through his body. Yugi’s voice was soft and sweet as he gently pleaded him, it was music to his ears. He’d never admit just how turned on he was to hear such sinful things come from his light’s mouth. His heart raced with excitement.

Yami managed to supply his lover with a pleased smile, rubbing a hand over his leg affectionately. _“Good boy,”_ he told him.

The spirit gladly took him into his mouth then, keeping a hand pressed against his abdomen firmly, with his fingers curling around his hip. It was fortunate, as Yugi compulsively thrust into the pharaoh’s heated mouth with a small cry. He kept his purchase of the boy’s hips, bobbing his head over his lover’s heated, swollen shaft. Lavishing it without reserve.

Yugi peered down his stomach to his lover, suddenly wishing he hadn’t. The spirit sensed and met his gaze, holding it intently as he pleasured his cock. The boy’s fists dug curling into the sheets by his head, attempting to ground himself. The image was too much, and he could feel his body beginning to tense with his impending climax. His breaths came in short, sharp pants; his body beginning to tremble. Still, he held his lover’s gaze, unable to turn away. Unwilling to.

Feeling Yugi’s impending orgasm, Yami quickened his ministrations, sinking deeper and deeper over his lover’s cock, willing the teen to release for him. The spirit could feel his light’s struggle, as he stubbornly refused to come. He was holding on for as long as he could, with an effort Yami could admire him for.

But he was going to win this if nothing else. _(Although, technically,..)_

 ** _//Have I told you how good you taste, aibou?//_** A dark pleasure rippled through him as he heard Yugi’s breath hitch, his body tensing even more beneath his ministrations, and he knew the boy was listening intently; so he continued,

 ** _//How smooth and pretty your precious cock is? How I just love watching its pink, swollen head weep for me, begging me to taste it…//_** The spirit took this moment to close his eyes, savoring the taste of his lover as he slowly drew back up, humming in pleasure around him.

 _“Aaah!”_ Yugi cried, before sharply biting his lip as the spirit’s words sent dark ripples of pleasure through him. His eyes were clenched tight, his body trembling with determination and tears freely running down the sides of his face with the effort. No, he didn’t want to come yet! He did- _but he didn’t_. Yugi was well aware of the spirit’s victory in breaking his resolve regarding his punishment, but some part of him still wasn’t going to completely give in without a proper fight. He intended to make the spirit work for it. He was doing a _fantastic fucking_ job of it, however, much to the teenager’s chagrin.

Yami had to applaud his lighter half, doubtful that even the pharaoh himself would be able to last this long. One hand was currently occupied, wrapped around his own cock, fondling it, teasing himself with slow, agonizing strokes.

How did his lover manage to do it? It was a wonder. But no matter, Yami was about to bring an end to this game, and he smirked against his lover’s cock at the thought. A palm came to cup the little one’s balls, rolling them around in his palm and rubbing his thumb across the skin, just below his rigid shaft, leaving his mouth to manage it alone. Yugi gasped at the new ministration.

 ** _//And have I mentioned how I just love being buried inside you, Yugi?//_** He bucked then, hearing his name, ** _//Your tight channel just_ fits me _so completely, I just- //_** the spirit expelled a shuddering breath around his Other’s cock, his hand increasing its pace on his own, turned on by his own language toward his light. He tried to keep focus on what he was saying through the haze of lust, **_//I just… can’t help pounding into it. Letting your…_ tight, _greedy ass milk my aching cock when-//_**

His sinful dialogue was cut short as Yugi came with a guttural moan, into his mouth, finally letting his climax take him. Hot streams of that salty wetness shot down the spirit’s throat, unprepared for the amount of semen that expelled from the boy’s cock, escaping his lips and dribbling down his chin in excess. Yugi continued making soft, desperate moans as the spirit milked him, his light rocking gently into his mouth, as he continued to suck his essence from him.

By the time the boy was sated, his lips were parted in a pant, chest heaving, with sweat dripping from his temples, commingling with his trail of tears; his heated, sweat-slicked skin practically glowing. He stared at his lover through barely-open eyes, following him as he crawled up beside him on the bed, throwing himself next to Yugi, nearly flush against him. The spirit’s pink, swollen lips were parted as he breathed heavily next to Yugi’s face, practically trembling with his need to come. Yami regarded his lover with hazy eyes, silently begging.

Yugi was lost in those eyes, though, and failed to notice or respond. Suddenly Yami was taking one of his hands, wrapping Yugi’s fingers around his pulsing, rigid cock; holding him there firmly. The spirit moaned, his eyes slipping shut; effectively breaking the spell Yugi had been under.

 ** _//Touch me, aibou… please. //_** His words were gentle, but needing.

Yugi’s heart skipped a beat at his words, and he moved his hand, beginning to stroke the pharaoh. The first few passes were slow and agonizing and a desperate sound caught in the spirit’s throat. He increased his pace, going straight into a swift, but steady rhythm. Yami rocked into his partner’s hand, keeping up with him. _Ra, he was so close_ , and those hands- those soft, small hands of his Other Self... they were like warm silk around him. Yugi could touch him forever if he wished. His touch was dizzying..

Yami opened his eyes, breath catching in his chest as he caught the adoring gaze his lover was admiring him with. Yugi rolled slightly then, leaning on his side toward the spirit as he kept the hand on his cock going and claimed his lips. The kiss was searing, and Yami couldn’t help but moan into his young lover’s mouth.

He felt Yugi’s fingers crawl across the sheets to caress his own, its movements were limited as that was the arm that kept him upright. The pharaoh shifted, moving his hand closer to let his light entwine their fingers. It was sappy, but Yami appreciated it none-the-less. Yugi was so precious to him, everything about him was.

The spirit had to break the kiss, as it was becoming difficult to process air into his lungs. His head fell back, panting, his eyes slipping shut as he felt himself speed toward completion. He felt Yugi nuzzle his chin, placing feather-light kisses along his jawline.

 _“I love you, Yami…”_ he whispered against his skin, sending a pleasant tingle shuddering through the spirit.

“ _Please… my Other Me. Let me feel you come,”_ he breathed directly into the spirit’s ear now, his voice both innocent yet seductive at the same time and it had the spirit coming completely undone before him. Yami came with a sound not unlike a strangled whimper, something that would embarrass him to think about later; and he shuddered, his cock pulsing in his lover’s hand as his orgasm rolled through him, bucking into that firm grasp wrapped around his cock.

Yugi was currently latched onto his lover’s neck, kissing and sucking the tender flesh there, bruising the flesh. The pharaoh’s small lover continued to stroke his trembling cock, his pace slowing as he helped the pharaoh ride out his orgasm, feeling the warmth of Yami’s essence coating his hand and stomach.

When he was sated and the aftershocks had passed, Yugi released his softening member and let the spirit collapse beside him, their hands still clasped snug between them. The spirit’s lighter half smiled tenderly at him, watching him lie there, trying to get his breath back; attempting to steady his heart rate.

The teen reached behind him to pull up the sheet that had become twisted and bunched below them, taking a corner to first clean his hand and fingers from the mess the spirit made, and then bringing it over to clean the both of them up. Yami silently watched his lover with a tired, half-lidded gaze as Yugi carefully dabbed and wiped at the cooling, sticky mess on their bellies. It was sweet, the amount of tender care he put into the simple, necessary process. When he was done, he bunched and tossed the sheet away, somewhere in the general direction of where the spirit knew the boy’s hamper was.

Yami opened his arms to receive his lover as he crawled over onto his chest, burrowing his face into the spirit’s neck, letting his chin rest on the top of Yugi’s head. They both sighed in true content, for the first time in days. Yami hadn’t realized how much he missed this- this post-coital cuddling of his aibou as he snuggled up against him, peaceful and relaxed. He could easily be carried away by the lulling waves of love and bliss that flowed off the both of them at times like this. He was truly blessed to have such a sweet, tender lover whom which he could lose himself in.

They lied there for several minutes, the spirit being nearly lulled to sleep in the comfortable silence. He forced his consciousness to the surface, however, noticing something was amiss.

Yami’s eyes remained closed, his arm draped comfortably over his partner, who was still draped over his own chest. His other arm was folded behind his head, pillowing it. Yugi wasn’t sleeping, though, his fingers absently trailing circles on the pharaoh’s stomach, instead.

Yami opened one eye, peering curiously down at the little one. Yugi’s head rested on his own hand, there on his chest and he had a pouting, almost reflective expression as he drew lazy, invisible circles on his skin.

The spirit sighed, moving the hand on his partner’s back to caress him comfortingly. “Something the matter, aibou?”

Yugi’s fingers stilled. He laid his hand down flat on his lover’s chest, forcing himself to stop annoying the spirit. “Sorry.” He whispered, somewhat sheepishly. He turned his head to lay his cheek on his hand.

A smile quirked on the spirit’s lips. “That’s not what I meant. Is something on your mind?”

He didn’t answer for a moment, then sat up slightly, just enough to meet the spirit’s gaze. Yami stared back evenly, patiently waiting for his partner to speak up.

“I’m sorry.” He said, causing the pharaoh to blink at him in confusion. “About the punishment.” His partner’s eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“It was so stupid. I promise I’ll never do something like that to either of us ever again.” He swore, now avoiding the spirit’s gaze, embarrassed. “You win, alright?”

The pharaoh smirked but didn’t say anything. He turned his partner’s head with his fingers and drew him in to kiss him. Yugi obediently followed, sinking into him, easily puddled by his affections.

 Yami broke the kiss soon after, tilting Yugi’s chin up and peering down at his little one. “So I win? Is there a prize for this victory?” he asked, the mirth evident in his voice. He was only playing, of course, he’d already had a taste of his victory, and it was so _, so sweet._ Salty-sweet, even.

“Uh… well,” Yugi pondered. “Do you… want something?” he asked. Yugi suddenly realized he’d never asked the spirit if he ever wanted for anything. He felt guilty about the realization, on top of the guilt he already harbored over the whole restriction thing, having caused both of their frustrations. He made a mental note to take the spirit into consideration more. Perhaps if he did this to begin with, Yami wouldn’t have snuck around Yugi in the first place.

The pharaoh was silent, blinking in mild bewilderment. He wasn’t expecting his partner’s question. Did he want something? He only wanted Yugi. Aibou was enough to keep him happy. He didn’t need material possessions. Well, there were some fun ones, but in general; If Yugi was happy, he was happy.

“I don’t need anything, Aibou. You’re all I need. And maybe our dueling deck. But other than that, just you.” He smiled brightly at his lover, demonstrating his content.

Yugi’s heart fluttered in response to his smile, the urge to please the spirit stronger than ever. He rose closer to the pharaoh, both of his hands planted on his chest, his pert naked little bottom slightly writhed, not unlike an unconsciously anxious tail-wag of a puppy.

“But, I could do something for you, then. Is there anything…?”

Yami’s stare was blank for a moment. Then he glanced down- (at their naked bodies)- and back up to settle on Yugi’s asking gaze. His expression instantly changed from normal to playfully seductive, purposely sporting a half-lidded gaze, and he uncharacteristically grinned as he emitted a playful, purring growl at his partner.

Yugi’s eyes widened, his blush intensifying at the obvious implication. _That horny pharaoh!_

The spirit couldn’t help but grin in amusement as Yugi dropped his head in exaggerated despair and exasperation.

“I don’t mean in _that way_!” Yugi’s head shot back up, his eyes burning with determination.

“Besides, you already know that I’d…” He trailed off, suddenly turning his gaze away from the spirit, bashful with his line of thought.

 _“..That I would try to do whatever you asked of m_ e.” He finished quietly, blushing, slightly embarrassed with himself, even if it was true. Yugi would certainly try his best in whatever the pharaoh would ask of him, especially if it meant pleasing him. In any manner.

_“Aibou…”_

His lover was touched. Yugi still trusted him, _that much_ , even in light of recent events? Yami’s heart swelled with happiness and pride. What had he done to receive such a wonderful partner? Yugi was simply amazing. The spirit simply didn’t deserve him.

Yugi suddenly found himself snatched up by the spirit and rolled over until he was flat on his back on the mattress, with Yami wrapped around him, once again acting out of character as he nuzzled the bewildered teen’s cheek affectionately.

_“Y- Yami, what…”_

“You didn’t think you could do something so adorable and get away with it, did you?”

Yugi blushed, embarrassed again. “Eh? No, wait- _staaahp!_ ” the little one squirmed, trying to get out of the spirit’s unrelenting grasp. But Yami only held onto him tighter, taking hold of his light’s ear and nibbling on it, smirking against his lobe. “ _I’m not adorable!_ ” Yugi cried.

A flicker of recognition sparked in the spirit’s memory then, and he sat up suddenly, releasing his partner. His eyes were wide as he recalled something, getting an idea.

“Wh-what?” Yugi asked, confused with the spirit’s sudden change in behavior. He lied there on the bed, still looking disgruntled.

“Aibou…” Yami said. He stared down at his partner, excitement beginning to gleam in his eyes.

“What…” Yugi was very suspicious of the way Yami was looking at him.

“You said… you would do something for me?”

Yugi tilted his head, and his heart skipped a beat. “Yes…?” He sat up, eyeing the spirit on an equal level. He was interested to hear what Yami would request; however, partly anxious, as well. “What is it?”

“I was wondering, Yugi…” He hesitated. Yami wanted to voice his request but didn’t want to offend or upset his partner. He knew Yugi would balk at it, but- but maybe if he explained himself properly, his wish…

“Yami? What is it? You can tell me….” Yugi offered gently, noting the spirit’s confliction. His hand reached out and caressed the spirit’s arm tenderly. The spirit offered him a smile.

“Promise you’ll let me explain? Before you say no?”

Now Yugi was very curious. And very apprehensive. His eyes furrowed in concern. “Alright..” he said, uneasily.

“Remember when… I made that comment that one time about.. Ah, page boys?” Yami winced, bracing himself, expecting Yugi to blow up at him.

But he didn’t. It seemed to take him a moment, but then Yugi suddenly flushed bright red as he recalled the comment, his eyes wide with newfound embarrassment. He didn’t speak, however, keeping his promise; he pursed his lips and Yami could tell he struggled with himself.

“Hear me out, please, aibou…” He asked of him, “I was just wondering if maybe, perhaps… you would mind…” The spirit fumbled, trying to find safe enough words. “…doing things for me.”

He quickly added, “I would never ask you to do something you weren’t comfortable with. I feel like... this is something you would enjoy too, if you gave it a chance.”

Yugi didn’t say anything at first. The spirit silently watched as Yugi turned away, crawling over to the edge of the bed and sitting down, his back against the wall. He sat cross-legged, regarding his pillow as he thought about the spirit’s request. Yami waited patiently for any sort of response.

“These things you want me to do…” Yugi began to ask, “What nature are they?”

A reasonable question, Yami considered. “Whatever nature you’re most comfortable with…” he said vaguely, not wanting to scare him out of his consideration. “I don’t intend to-“

 _“You don’t want to tie me up or anything, do you?”_ he blurted, interrupting the spirit.

“No! Not… not unless that’s something you’d…. want me to do?” He ended awkwardly. Yami felt flustered, having this conversation. It was probably only due to the fact he didn’t want to make his partner uncomfortable, knowing how easily _he_ flustered. Considering the concerned look his partner was giving him, he figured that wasn’t a pleasing answer.

Yami tried asking something different,

“Would you let me ask you to do things of a non-sexual nature?” He asked. This offered to pique Yugi’s interest.

“Oh? …Like what?”

The spirit thought about it for a moment. What would he be able to do for him? He wondered. There wasn’t much they _could do_ , out in the physical realm. Especially as far as doing things for the spirit himself. But then he thought of something, giving his partner a vague concept of his intention. “If I were to say… “Sit here, Yugi.” Or “Take that bag and bring out what’s inside it.” Would that be alright?”

“You want to order me around?” Yugi couldn’t help but blush, not entirely turned off by the idea. If they weren’t of a sexual nature… Yugi couldn’t see why not. He didn’t think the spirit would get him into trouble, anyway. Yugi could trust him as far as this was concerned, he was sure. Playing servant for a day, and only for his lover; that sounded very reasonable.

“So.. how long would you want me to do this…” Yugi suddenly paled as something occurred to him, afraid the spirit would use this as an opportunity to get him back for his ‘punishment’.

Yami felt his partner’s apprehension wash over him. The spirit crawled over to him on the bed, placing a hand on his cheek, looking down at him with a soft expression. “Yugi… I meant it when I said I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to do…” His thumb caressed his face tenderly. “Is one day acceptable? May I ask for one day with you?”

Yugi released a breath of air he hadn’t realized he was holding.. One day? That…seemed harmless enough.

He blushed, touched by the fact Yami wanted Yugi to himself for a whole day. That didn’t sound so bad… a small smile graced his lips at the idea, starting to see the appeal of it.

“So… you’d like me to ‘do things for you’… but these things could be totally innocent?”

Yami nodded, excitement bubbling up in his chest. Finally, aibou was starting to understand.

“And if I’m uncomfortable with something, I can just say no?”

_“Of course.”_

“And were you intending to… extend your request to the bedroom, as well?” Yami was unable to tell if that was a topic of concern for his partner. He didn’t know how to answer that. Instead, he just asked him.

“Is that something you’d be willing to try?” Yami couldn’t stop the heat coloring his cheeks. The whole concept was turning him on. He would do anything for his partner, especially in regards to keeping him comfortable and happy. If they could try a few new things in the process, however…

Yugi found himself nodding, his heart increasing its pace. Was he actually excited over the idea? He wasn’t sure if it was excitement or anxiety bubbling up in his chest, but he would give his lover the benefit of a doubt. He placed his hand over the one on his cheek, smiling almost shyly at his partner.

“I trust you.”

That was all the pharaoh needed to hear. He dipped his head, cupping his lover’s face with both hands now, kissing him tenderly on the lips, and then over and over again, planting his kisses all over his partner’s face until laughter bubbled up from him. Yami ceased his attack, smiling.

Yugi reached up to kiss his darker half properly, savoring him this time. The spirit hummed in pleasure, wrapping his arms around his diminutive other. Their tongues lavished each other fully, taking turns to explore each other’s mouth, gently wrestling for dominance. When they parted this time, they were both slightly flushed, but happy.

“Ready for bed now?” Yami asked his aibou.

“I guess so…” Yugi sighed wistfully.

“Well, we could do other things to pass the time… but I figured you’d like to get a few hours of sleep before having to get up in the morning.”

Yugi grinned, playfully shoving at the spirit. The taller one only grinned in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we’re cutting it off here ‘cause I’m bored now. *shot*
> 
> Because if I kept going it would have ended up with Grandpa coming in to wake Yugi up and seeing his grandson butt-ass naked with questionable items of clothing thrown about. And mysterious stains on the sheets. And Yugi’s only response would be “...Goddamnit.”
> 
> But guess what? YAMI WON. AND NOW COMES THE PAGE BOY CHAPTER. About Goddamn time.  
> Hopefully, the wait will be worth it…. OTL *Feels like she built it up too high*
> 
> Leave me lots of reviews, I’m running out of steam on this self-confidence train. D8 This next chapter is going to be a challenge for me.... Going out of my element here. OTL

**Author's Note:**

> SO. LET’S HAVE SOME GUESSES ON WHAT’S IN YAMI’S TOY BAG. 8D
> 
> No, really, because I have no idea. (Well, actually I have 3) What do YOU guys think he has for them? 
> 
> Keep in mind whatever’s in that bag will totally be used as future cannon fodder to further feed this debauchery I call a series.
> 
> How long are we thinking they’ll last? ;D
> 
> Oh, and I’ve decided it’s called “Yami’s (get) busy bag”.


End file.
